Quand tout me ramène à lui
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Bella revient étudier à Seattle après en être partie pour Arizona pour suivre sa mère quittant son père, sa soeur et son frère. Revenir à Seattle lui permet de retrouver ceux qu'elle a quittés mais aussi celui qu'elle aurait voulu oublier. Elle devra aussi faire face à un prof pas si inconnu pour elle et un mystérieux voisin motard.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir**

**Comme promis, voici une nouvelle fiction**

**Merci à Lydie qui a resigné avec moi =)**

**je vous laisse découvrir le 1er chapitre**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

PDV Bella

Seattle... la ville où je suis née... la ville que j'avais quittée à 17 ans... et me voilà maintenant, à 23 ans, de retour dans ma ville natale. J'étais contente et triste à la fois. Contente car j'allais retrouver mon père, mon frère et ma sœur. Triste parce que je quittais ma mère et mon petit-copain, nous allions devoir gérer la distance mais je n'étais pas trop inquiète. Nous étions ensemble depuis 3 ans.

J'étais la dernière de la famille, j'avais grandi avec un père flic et une mère institutrice. J'avais un frère et une sœur, des faux jumeaux, âgés de 4 ans de plus que moi. Mes parents avaient divorcé quand j'ai eu 17 ans, Jasper et Rosalie avaient décidé de rester à Seattle pour leurs études et pour rester avec leur petite-copine et petit-copain de l'époque. Moi j'étais partie avec ma mère pour aller en Arizona.

J'avais adoré ma vie là-bas, le soleil, la chaleur... À Seattle, il faisait froid et on voyait le soleil deux fois par an ! Je m'étais vite fait des amis et il y avait eu mon copain. Un des plus bels hommes que j'avais pu voir. Il me rendait très heureuse, il me faisait sentir belle et unique... il allait me manquer.

J'étais de retour à Seattle car ma chère maman s'était remariée avec un homme que j'appréciais mais avec qui vivre n'était pas facile. Il était très gentil, doux et aimait ma mère profondément mais c'est justement cet amour qui me faisait me sentir mal. Je me sentais de trop dans leur vie de jeunes mariés. Et puis mon père s'était fait tirer dessus lors d'une intervention. J'avais alors réalisé que je n'avais pas assez passé de temps avec lui. Après avoir longuement parlé avec ma mère, Jasper, Rosalie et mon petit-ami, j'avais organisé mon retour à Seattle.

J'entrais cette année en deuxième année de master, j'avais trouvé un petit appartement que Rosalie avait visité et approuvé pour moi. C'était indépendant du campus mais suffisamment près pour y aller en bus ou même à pied. Je n'étais pas loin non plus de chez mon père et de mon frère. Rose, elle, vivait dans le centre-ville dans un appartement trop cher pour moi.

Rose était mannequin, je voyais sa tête dans tous les magazines et à la télé. Elle était dans le milieu depuis ses 15 ans et elle parlait déjà de préparer sa retraite et de se reconvertir, elle n'a que 27 ans ! Jasper lui était encore étudiant, cette année il entrait en dernière année de doctorat en histoire.

**- Bella !**

**- Jasper ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- C'est ton premier jour de cours ici, je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance et bonne rentrée.**

**- Merci ! Tu ne rentres pas toi ?**

**- C'est demain. Ça va aller ? Et ton app****artement ? Papa m'a dit qu'il t'avait aidée tout le week-end pour finir l'installation. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?**

**- Oui ça va. L'appartement est super top mais mon voisin a fait la fête hier soir jusqu'à pas d'heure. Et tu étais avec Maria toi, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer.**

**- Oh euh... c'est fini avec elle.**

**- Jazz... je suis désolée, ça va ?**

**- Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai quittée, elle m'étouffait. Qui c'est ton voisin ?**

**- Je sais pas, je l'entends mais je ne l'ai pas vu, il n'y a même pas de nom sur la sonnette ou la boite aux lettres. Ça va, c'est pas grave. On mange ensemble à midi ? Je sais pas encore quand j'ai ma pause, je pense qu'ils vont nous donner l'emploi du temps que maintenant...**

**- Pas de problème, appelle-moi quand tu sais tout ça et ton frère préféré sera là !**

**- C'est pour ça que je te préfère aux autres !**

Il rit et me prit dans ses bras en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.

**- Allez ma petite Bella, en cours ! À tout à l'heure.**

**- Oui à tout à l'heure. Merci d'être venu.**

**- C'est normal.**

Je lui fis un petit signe puis me dirigeai vers l'entrée du bâtiment pour trouver l'amphi où nous devions nous réunir. Je jetai un petit coup d'œil à mon IPhone , j'avais un message.

**De : Rose **

**Salut ma chérie ! Je t'envoie de gros merde de Paris pour ta première journée de cours ! **

**Je pense à toi. Je rentre dans 1 semaine ! Fiesta avec toi et Jazz à mon retour. Aucun refus ****accepté !**

**Biz, je t'aime R !**

Je souris, touchée qu'elle ait pensé à moi. Je répondis en vitesse alors que les premiers profs arrivaient dans la salle.

**A : Rose**

**Salut ? Comment sont les Français ?**

**Merci d'avoir pensé à moi. Tu me manques !**

**Ok pour la fiesta.**

**Biz, je t'aime aussi.**

J'éteignis mon portable pour écouter les profs parler de ce début d'année. Tous les profs n'étaient pas présents, en fait il n'y en avait que quatre. On nous fit passer des documents et nos emplois du temps. La réunion dura 2h puis j'enchaînai avec 1h de visite du campus et 2h de littérature comparée. À 13h, j'appelai mon frère pour lui dire que j'avais 1h30 à lui accorder. Il arriva avec un pique-nique et nous nous mîmes dans un coin sur l'herbe.

**- Alors cette matinée ?**

**- Plutôt longue. C'était essentiellement de l'information. J'ai hâte de rentrer dans le vif du sujet !**

**- Comme toujours.**

**- Oui. Rose m'a envoyé un message, elle veut qu'on sorte tous les trois quand elle sera revenue.**

**- Tu as dit oui ?**

**- Bah elle m'a dit aucun refus**** accepté alors j'étais obligée de dire oui...**

**- Mais tu es d'accord ?**

**- Bien sûr. Vous m'avez manqué, j'ai besoin de rattraper le temps perdu !**

**- Tu nous as manqué aussi Bella. Allez mange.**

**- Merci pour le pique-nique !**

**- De rien. Et tes profs ? Ils ont l'air cool ?**

**- Je sais pas. On les rencontre au fur et à mesure. J'ai même pas leurs noms sur mon emploi du temps.**

**- Et il est bien ?**

**- Oui, pas trop mal. J'ai vu pire à Phœnix.**

**- Ok, mais ça peut changer encore un peu.**

**- Oui je sais. On verra bien.**

**- Fais voir ton planning ?**

Je lui donnai mon emploi du temps et il l'étudia pendant que je mangeais mon sandwich au poulet en le regardant. Jasper ressemblait à ma mère, il avait les trais fins mais masculins, son nez était droit, sa mâchoire carrée, les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds ondulés. Il était grand, 1m90 de muscles et de grâce. Je l'enviais, il était beau... je soupirai.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Quoi quoi ?**

**- Tu soupires.**

**- Oh... je me disais que j'étais jalouse.**

**- De ?**

**- De toi et Rosalie.**

**- Tu vas pas recommencer ?**

**- J'y peux rien si je vous trouve beaux et pas moi.**

**- Bella arrête. Mange.**

_Oui chef ! _Rosalie était aussi belle que Jasper, grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, des jambes parfaites, des seins qui tiennent tout seul, un sourire blanc éclatant... ils avaient hérité du côté de ma mère. Moi j'avais pris du côté de mon père. De taille moyenne, cheveux châtain cuivré, les yeux marron... Jasper et Rosalie étaient du genre lumineux, moi j'étais banale. Les gens avaient du mal à croire que nous étions de la même famille et pourtant...

La suite du pique-nique se déroula en parlant de notre mère et de son nouveau mari, Jasper avait un bon pressentiment, je voulais le croire. Après le déjeuner, il m'accompagna devant ma salle de cours et me laissa pour mon après-midi de cours. Tout se passa bien. Je rentrai alors chez moi sous une pluie battante, _je déteste la pluie ! _

En arrivant à mon étage, je vis un homme entrer dans l'appartement à côté du mien. Le fameux voisin qui avait fait chanter de plaisir une fille une bonne partie de la soirée. Je ne voyais pas son visage, juste son dos. Il avait l'air grand et brun, emmitouflé dans un épais blouson de cuir et un casque de moto à la main. J'avais déjà repéré la moto devant l'immeuble. Avant que j'arrive à sa hauteur, il était déjà rentré dans son appartement.

Que devais-je faire ? Frapper et me présenter en tant que la nouvelle voisine ? _Et ça lui fera une belle jambe ! _Oui... il en a sans doute rien à faire. J'aurais bien l'occasion de le recroiser, on vit à côté ! Une fois chez moi, j'appelai mon père pour le rassurer sur ma rentrée, puis je fis la même chose avec ma mère et avec mon merveilleux petit-ami. Épuisée, j'allai me coucher, l'appartement voisin était très silencieux par rapport à hier.

Le lendemain, je me levai bien reposée et d'attaque pour ma journée de cours, envieuse d'enfin démarrer le programme. De plus cette journée risquerait d'être intéressante, j'avais cours de littérature Anglaise, trois heures. C'était ce que j'aimais le plus, j'avais hâte et attendais beaucoup de ce ou cette prof. Motivée, je me rendis à pied à la fac

La matinée passa vite, j'avais eu cours de linguistique et littérature comparée. Les profs étaient assez sympas, je pense qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. À midi, je pris un repas rapide à la cafeteria du campus avant de me diriger vers l'amphi où aurait lieu mon cours de littérature Anglaise. Devant l'amphi, je fus surprise de voir pas mal de filles occupées à se maquiller. À l'intérieur pareil, les filles se coiffaient et se maquillaient... _Rituel de la ville ? _ Les premiers rangs étaient tous pris, incroyable, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Je me mis au quatrième rang à côté d'une fille qui lisait ses notes, probablement la seule à ne pas se faire belle.

**- Salut... la place est libre ?**

**- Oui, pas de souci, je t'en prie.**

**- Merci. C'est incroyable le monde qu'il y a...**

**- Oui. Il paraît que nous avons le nouveau prof.**

**- Le nouveau prof ? Désolée, j'arrive de Phœnix.**

**- En Arizona ? Là où il y a du soleil ?**

**- Oui c'est ça ! En fait j'ai ma famille ici, mon frère, ma sœur et mon père. Je m'appelle Bella.**

**- Enchantée ! Je suis Alice.**

**- Ravie. Alors ce prof il a quoi de particulier ?**

**- Il paraît qu'il est beau. C'est sa deuxième année en tant que prof. Il est jeune alors les filles s'emballent.**

**- Je vois, je vois... Et il ne t'intéresse pas toi ? **

**- Non ! Tiens, c'est l'heure, voilà le fameux prof.**

Le silence avait gagné la salle, tout le monde se retourna, même les garçons, seules Alice et moi restâmes en place malgré la tentation extrême. Il passa près de moi, je le vis de dos, les cheveux dans un style coiffé décoiffé cuivré, presque comme les miens. Il était grand et fin mais musclé. Il posa sa veste et son sac en bandoulière sur le bureau et se retourna enfin.

**- Bordel de merde ! Pas ça...**

**- Bella ?**

J'avais pourtant chuchoté. Je me tassai sur mon siège alors qu'Alice me regardait surprise.

**- Je... je connais le prof. Enfin... c'était un copain de mon frère et on ne s'entendait pas trop. Un sale con !**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui... vieille histoire...**

**- Je ne veux pas être indiscrète pardon.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas.**

**- On va boire un coup après ?**

**- Pourquoi pas.**

Je lui souris et essayai de me cacher tout en suivant le cours. Le prof prit la parole après avoir écrit sur le tableau.

**- Bonjour. Je suis Edward Cullen, votre prof de littérature Anglaise. Je vais vous faire passer le programme et les œuvres pour ce premier semestre. Je vous donne aussi mon mail. À utiliser uniquement pour des questions concernant le cours. Des questions pertinentes. Je ne me donnerais pas la peine de répondre si je juge votre intervention inutile. Tenez, faites passer les feuilles s'il vous plaît, merci.**

C'était étrange ce silence dans l'amphi, Edward ne disait rien, les autres étudiants étaient silencieux, seul le bruissement des papiers raisonnait. Je pris les feuilles à mon tour et regardai rapidement ce que Monsieur Gros Con nous proposait. Je levai les yeux au ciel en le détestant encore plus. Son programme me plaisait énormément, j'adorais sa sélection de bouquins.

Edward Cullen, le roi des prétentieux, manipulateur, égocentrique, avait le même âge que mon frère et ma sœur, Jasper et lui étaient de très bons copains à l'époque du lycée. Edward était d'une beauté agaçante. Dès qu'il apparaissait, il illuminait la pièce, il brillait de sa présence. Moi j'étais bêtement tombée amoureuse de ce crétin, un regard de sa part et ma culotte était fichue. Le pire c'était qu'il le savait et il s'était amusé avec ça. Il avait joué avec mes sentiments.

J'avais toujours été douée en littérature depuis mon plus jeune âge. À 12 ans, j'avais vu le film orgueil et préjugé, j'avais voulu lire le livre et je ne m'étais jamais arrêtée. Passionnée par les livres et l'écriture, j'avais lu des études sur les œuvres, des analyses et des commentaires. En classe, j'étais toujours première dans cette matière et c'est là que le perfide Edward Cullen avait sévi.

En échange d'un devoir en littérature, il me proposait un rendez-vous. Idiote comme j'étais, j'avais accepté mais le soir du rendez-vous, soit il avait un imprévu, soit il avait oublié... j'avais cru à toutes ses excuses. J'avais espéré car à chaque fois que je le voyais il s'intéressait à moi, il me parlait, il m'embrassait la joue pour me saluer... j'avais cru à ses belles paroles.

Toute cette mascarade se faisait dans le dos de Jasper. Edward m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer son ami en sortant avec moi, qu'il voulait faire les choses en douceur. J'avais 15 ans quand tout avait commencé. Avec le recul, je pourrais me donner des baffes. Jasper avait fini par le découvrir et les deux garçons s'étaient battus. Jasper accusant Edward de m'utiliser, moi j'avais défendu Edward jusqu'à ce que ce dernier avoue qu'il se servait bel et bien de moi pour obtenir de bonnes notes en littérature.

Mon monde s'était effondré, je m'étais sentie humiliée et blessée. Partir avec ma mère était aussi pour m'éloigner d'Edward. Lui et Jasper n'étaient plus amis, moi je l'avais presque oublié. Et le voilà, prof à la fac depuis 2 ans, en littérature..._ comment il avait fait ? _J'espérais de toutes mes forces qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. De toute façon, je n'allais pas gâcher mes études pour lui. S'il était prof c'est qu'il avait réussi ses études et son concours, il devait être compétent.

**- Bien !**

La voix d'Edward me fit sortir de mes pensées.

**- Maintenant que tout le monde a le programme, je veux que vous preniez une feuille, notez votre nom, prénom, âge, votre adresse mail. Je veux aussi savoir votre parcours**** et votre projet à l'issue de cette dernière année d'études.**

Bon... il faut juste espérer qu'il ait oublié mon prénom et mon nom. Toujours en silence, tout l'amphi s'exécuta aux exigences de Monsieur. Résignée, je fis moi aussi ma petite fiche, je devais me montrer forte. Au bout de 10 minutes, il désigna deux filles pour ramasser les papiers et il reprit la parole.

**- Merci. Bon, vous allez lire le programme, vous me notez les livres que vous avez déjà lus et ou étudiés. Pas la peine de mentir, soyez honnêtes, je ne jugerai pas, c'est juste à titre d'information pour établir mon rythme de travail. Ensuite, choisissez un des livres et faites-moi un commentaire rapide, je veux juste évaluer votre niveau. Vous avez 1h. Des questions ?... Non ? Alors allez-y, n'ayez pas peur, ce n'est pas un devoir.**

Je repris la liste. Les sœurs Brontë, Austen, Dikens, Woolf... classique, du vu et revu mais j'adorais ça ! J'avais tout lu et je choisis de résumer et commenter les Hauts de Hurlevent. Il y avait de tout dans ce roman, l'amour, la vengeance et la folie. J'orientai mon commentaire sur le caractère du héros et la facilité qu'il a à manipuler ses ennemis pour se venger d'eux. La manipulation... Il doit connaître ça par cœur mon nouveau prof ! _Oui je suis rancunière ! _

Mon devoir terminé, je relevai la tête, les autres écrivaient toujours, je regardai l'heure j'avais fini en avance. Je regardai alors en direction d'Edward, il était assis à son bureau et me fixait, il me fit un sourire en coin. _Merde ! Il me reconnaît, il sait qui je suis._ Pour échapper à son regard, je me penchai sur ma feuille et gardai les yeux rivés sur mon texte.

Edward finit par faire ramasser les feuilles et débuta son cours sur une introduction sur la littérature classique et romantique. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était plutôt bon dans le rôle de prof. Notre cours se termina et je regrettais presque qu'il soit l'heure de partir de l'amphi. Alice se tourna vers moi.

**- On va l****e boire ce verre ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Je connais un endroit sympa, allons-y.**

**- Je te suis.**

**- Alors tu as pensé quoi du cours ?**

**- Euh bien... j'attends de voir la suite. Le programme est plutôt classique, pas de nouvelles œuvres, je ne crois pas qu'il se mouille trop en nous proposant du Jane Austen. J'espère qu'il proposera des thèmes d'étude autres que '' La place de la femme dans la société de l'époque'' ou '' L'ironie de la société dans le roman '' bref dans ce genre-là.**

**- Tu es dure.**

**- Si tu le dis.**

**- Il faut lui donner une chance. **

**- Je vais essayer. Tu veux te diriger dans quelle branche à la fin de l'année ?**

**- Je voudrais être dans la mode mais je n'ai aucune chance de réussir, alors je fais autre chose. Après la mode, c'est en littérature que je suis bonne.**

**- Pourquoi la mode ce n'est pas possible ?**

**- Je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi et c'est un monde redoutable, il faut être la meilleure.**

**- Il faut essayer !**

**- Non, je suis trop peureuse.**

**- Je peux t'aider !**

**- Ah oui ? Et comment ?**

**- Tu connais Rosalie Swan ?**

**- Oui, la superbe mannequin !**

**- C'est ma sœur.**

**- Non... C'est vrai ? Mais... ne te vexe pas mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas !**

**- Je sais. Mais c'est bel et bien ma sœur. Je te la présenterai et tu pourrais peut-être je sais pas... faire une sorte de stage avec elle.**

**- Mais on ne se connaît pas...**

**- Je pense qu'on doit vi****vre sa vie en réalisant ses rêves pas rêver sa vie.****Je ****parlerai de toi à ma sœur.**

**- Bella, ç****a serait trop génial ! Merci ! Je ne réalise pas encore ! Tu veux boire quoi ?**

**- Une bière s'il te plaît.**

**- Ok, ça marche. **

Alice commanda, elle était étonnante comme fille. Petite, brune avec les cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, une frange qui lui cachait le visage... dommage, elle était jolie. Elle avait un style vestimentaire très simple mais très à la mode. Je l'aimais déjà bien, j'avais envie de l'aider. Nos commandes prêtes, nous nous installâmes dans un coin du bar.

**- Alors, pourquoi tu détestes le prof ?**

**- Oh, il était pote avec mon frère et je... bah j'avais le béguin pour lui et il en a joué, je devais lui faire ses devoirs en littérature en échange d'un rencart qui ne venait jamais.**

**- Ah je vois... Désolée.**

**- Je m'en suis remise mais je suis rancunière ! Il est sur ma black liste !**

**- Beaucoup de personnes y sont sur cette liste ?**

**- Non ! Juste lui !**

Alice pouffa et leva son verre.

**- Allez à la tienne Bella ! À notre nouvelle et dernière année.**

**- Oui. Tchin !**

Je cognai mon verre contre le sien et pris une gorgée de ma bière

**- Alors Bella, tu viens d'où ?**

**- Je suis de S****eattle, mon père est flic et ma mère est prof en maternelle, ça lui va comme un gant, elle est aussi immature que les petits dont elle s'occupe. Quand mes parents ont divorcé, j'ai décidé de partir avec ma mère et maintenant qu'elle est remariée et qu'elle n'est plus toute seule et bien me voilà !**

**- Le soleil et la chaleur ne te manquent pas ? **

**- Si mais... je suis contente de voir mon père, mon frère et ma sœur. Ils m'ont terriblement manqué.**

**- Et tu as un chéri ?**

**- Oui. Mais laissé sur place.**

**- Il ne te manque pas ?**

**- Si, mais je l'aime, il m'aime je le sais. Nous sommes ensemble depuis 3 ans. À la fin de mes études, on se retrouvera. J'ai confiance en lui.**

**- Je suis jalouse... je n'ai jamais eu de copain.**

**- Tu attends le bon ?**

**- Oui, ou je sais pas... trop petite, pas assez jolie...**

**- Qui manque cruellement de confiance en soi aussi ?**

**- Possible oui.**

**- Et toi ? C'est quoi ton histoire ?**

**- Oh... je suis née à Londres, j'y ai grandi jusqu'à mes 17 ans. Puis mes parents sont morts, alors je suis venue vivre chez mon oncle et ma tante qui vivent ici.**

**- Alice je suis désolée... Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Mon père était banquier, un de ses clients a mal placé son argent, mon père lui avait dit de ne pas le faire... le client a tout perdu et pour se venger, il a assassiné ma famille. J'ai découvert mes parents en rentrant du lycée.**

**- Oh Alice pardon. C'est affreux ! Et ce type ?**

**- En prison.**

**- Je suis désolée.**

**- Merci. Je vai****s beaucoup mieux. J'ai un oncle et ****une tante géniaux, et deux cousins au top. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidée, je les aime tellement.**

**- Et Londres c'est comment ?**

**- Incroyable !**

Alice me parla de sa ville natale, j'avais très envie d'y aller grâce à elle. Nous discutâmes de ma sœur, de ce qu'avoir une sœur célèbre comme elle changeait dans ma vie. La réponse était rien du tout. Je lui parlai de mon frère aussi. Puis il se fit tard et nous nous séparâmes après avoir pris rendez-vous le lendemain pour déjeuner. En entrant dans mon appartement, je pris un bain, appelai mon père, répondis au texto de mon frère et par curiosité, je regardai mes mails. _Merde putain !_ J'avais un mail d'Edward. Tremblante, je l'ouvris.

**De : Edward Cullen**

**Isabella Swan comme Isabella Swan la sœur de Jasper, mon copain du lycée et Rosalie Swan ?**

**E.C.**

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Dite moi tout..**

**biz**

**lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre =)**

**Merci à toute pour tous les encouragements, **

**Merci pour toutes ses gentils et merveilleuse review **

**Merci à Lydie pour les corrections**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

7h déjà... je frappai mon réveil pour l'éteindre. _Je déteste le matin !_ 30 minutes plus tard, je me levai enfin pour prendre un petit déjeuner constitué d'un verre de jus d'orange et d'un yaourt. J'allai m'habiller et partis tranquillement vers le campus, de la musique dans les oreilles.

Sur le chemin, je repensai au mail d'Edward hier. Je ne lui avais pas répondu. Après tout, il avait dit qu'on ne devait lui envoyer un mail seulement si cela avait un rapport avec les cours, non ? D'un autre côté, c'est lui qui avait commencé et la politesse aurait été de lui répondre. Non !

Chassant mes idées en secouant la tête, comme si ça allait y faire quelque chose, j'entrai sur le campus pour rejoindre l'établissement où je devais avoir mon premier cours. Le cours n'était pas des plus intéressants mais ça m'aidait quand même à oublier le mail d'hier. Je fis aussi la connaissance de Jessica et Angela, l'une extrêmement agaçante, l'autre très sympa.

En sortant du cours, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur pour regagner le rez-de-chaussée. Et là... il était là, contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, une jambe repliée, le pied appuyé contre un des murs acier, un sac bandoulière sur l'épaule qu'il tenait d'une main. Son regard était fixé sur une copie qu'il tenait dans sa main de libre. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il leva juste les yeux, plissant son front légèrement et ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un petit sourire en coin en me fixant. Premier réflexe ? _Prendre les escaliers_. Après réflexion ? _Sois digne et affronte-le ! _

**- Mesdemoiselles...**

**- Professeur Cullen !**

Jessica avait parlé d'une voix plus aigue qu'à la normale, ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux criaient '' Vous me plaisez Cullen !'' Pouah ! Je levai les yeux au ciel et attendis que l'ascenseur arrive à son terminus. Hélas pour moi, il fit un arrêt au deuxième étage, nous venions du quatrième. Jessica et Angela s'apprêtèrent à sortir.

**- Vous partez ?**

**- On a cours ici. On se voit à midi ?**

**- Euh je déjeune déjà avec une fille de notre classe. Alice. Venez si vous voulez.**

**- Ok, devant le bâtiment 6 à 13h ? ça va Angela ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ok, à tout à l'heure alors...**

**- Oui. À tout à l'heure. Professeur...**

Les filles partirent et je me retrouvai en tête à tête avec Edward. Mon plan ? Faire comme si j'étais seule. Il était toujours à lire sa copie. _Ouf !_ Sauf que sitôt les portes fermées, il se redressa et me parla sans me regarder.

**- Tu as eu mon mail ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et tu n'as pas répondu ?**

**- Non.**

**- Jasper va bien ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ne joue jamais au ni oui ni non, tu perdrais !**

**- Ne devenez pas humoriste, vous feriez salle vide... Professeur !**

**- Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu ?**

**- Parce que j'avais autre chose à faire et que ça n'avait aucun lien avec les cours. Ça m'emmerde déjà assez que vous soyez mon prof !**

**- Quelle hostilité Miss Swan ! Au fait, serais-tu obsédée par la vengeance ?**

**- Quoi ?**

Il me montra la copie qu'il tenait dans ses mains, la mienne, celle que j'avais écrite pour son cours hier. Je haussai les épaules mine de rien.

**- C'est mauvais ?**

**- Non, c'est excellent Bella. Je n'arrête pas de la lire et la relire... Mais tu es fixée sur la vengeance, je me dis qu'il y a beaucoup de toi dans cet écrit.**

**- Il y a de quoi non ? Et pour vous c'est Isabella ou Miss Swan**

**- Je ne regrette rien.**

**- Moi si, je regrette tout !**

**- Ne**** sois pas rancunière. À plus tard... princesse !**

Et à ce moment-là, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et il sortit me laissant pantoise dans la cabine. Princesse... il m'avait appelée comme ça pendant toute ma période '' In Love d'Edward '' je me sentais folle de rage. Il osait me provoquer ! Je secouai la tête en me disant de ne surtout pas entrer dans son jeu et allai à mon cours suivant.

Cette fois-ci, impossible de me concentrer. Je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser mon moment avec Edward dans l'ascenseur. '' _À plus tard... princesse ! '' _J'avais maintenant un petit sourire aux lèvres en y repensant. _Merde, non ! Ne retombe pas dans le panneau ! Tu le hais ! _ Et son sourire en coin trop craquant, je l'avais oublié ! _Et ton cœur brisé à cause de ce sourire ? Tu t'en souviens ? _Et il aimait mon devoir, il l'avait lu plusieurs fois, excellent ! _En même temps, ce n'est que sa deuxième année en tant que prof... il n'a aucune expérience ! _Oui ! Voilà, il n'avait aucune expérience et voulait juste me déstabiliser !

**- Bella ! Salut !**

Je venais de rejoindre Alice devant notre point de rendez-vous.

**- Tu vas bien Alice ?**

**- Oui et toi ?**

**- Super. Ça t'ennuie si j'ai invité deux filles qui partagent certains de nos cours ?**

**- Non pas de souci. Je ne connais personne, c'est l'occasion.**

**- OK. Bon, il y a une fille, Jessica, qui est super agaçante mais sa copine Angela, je l'aime bien.**

**- Je te ****dirai ce que j'en pense. Et ta matinée ?**

**- Super, c'était intéressant. Ah voilà les filles.**

Jessica et Angela arrivèrent, je fis les présentations avec Alice puis nous allâmes prendre notre repas dans une des cafétérias de l'université. Jessica n'arrêtait pas de parler.

**- Et comment vous trouvez le prof de littérature Anglaise ? Edward Cullen !**

_Oh super... mon sujet favori ! _Je regardai Alice qui me fit un sourire complice, Jessica ne vit rien et continua son délire

**- Il est trop beau ! Vous avez vu son sourire ? Et son cul ? Mon Dieu, j'y mettrais bien ma main ! Et sa voix ! Je ferais tout pour qu'il me chuchote des trucs cochons ! **

_Je crois que __je vais vomir._ Alice pouffa de rire et Angela se mit à rougir alors que Jessica continuait de débiter ses bêtises. Heureusement pour moi, mon téléphone sonna et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Je m'excusai auprès des filles et sortis dehors pour répondre.

**- Salut vous !**

**- Salut chérie. Comment ça va ? Je ne te dérange pas ?**

**- Non, je suis en coupure, je déjeune. Je vais bien et toi ? Tu as trouvé tes pièces ?**

**- Pas toutes, je patiente... encore !**

**- Tu y arriveras et on ira faire un tour dans cette voiture !**

**- J'y crois oui.**

**- J'ai pensé à toi l'autre fois, il y a une moto en bas de mon immeuble, elle est super belle, je pense que c'est un vieux modèle, c'est même certain.**

**- Quelle marque ? Quelle année ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé de près. Je le ****ferai, mais elle est magnifique. Et sinon en Arizona ? Ça va ?**

**- Très bien oui. On a des ****apprentis qui vont arriver au garage donc je bosserai moins.**

**- C'est cool ça ! À partir de quand ?**

**- La semaine prochaine. Et toi Seattle ?**

**- Bof, les cours sont bien, je commence à rencontrer des gens.**

**- Des mecs ?**

**- Non, des filles pour le moment. Sauf les profs.**

**- Oui mais ça ne compte pas.**

**- Oui. Tu me manques.**

**- Toi aussi Bella.**

**- Il faut que j'y aille. Je te rappelle ce soir ?**

**- Euh j'avais prévu de sortir au ciné avec Seth.**

**- Ok, pas de soucis. Demain.**

**- Demain, je te réserve ma soirée. À demain Bella.**

**- Oui, à demain Jacob. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime.**

Je raccrochai et m'apprêtai à retourner dans la cafétéria mais heurtai de plein fouet le torse d'un homme. Je fus prise alors par les épaules pour être stabilisée. _Oh merde !_

- **Miss Swan... Attention. Ça va ?**

**- Oui ça va... Professeur Cullen. Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu.**

**- Pas souci. Ça va tu es sûre ? Et pas de vous entre toi et moi ! **

**- Oui ça va, ne panique pas, c'est plutôt mou, le choc n'a pas été violent ! À bientôt en cours.**

**- Tu n'es pas juste, je passe un temps incroyable à la salle de sports avec mon frère.**

**- Tu n'es pas au niveau d'Emmett.**

**- Je ne serais jamais comme lui et je ne le veux pas. Je ne pense pas que ça serait mon style.**

**- Il va bien ?**

**- Qui ?**

**- Emmett.**

**- Très bien oui. Et Jasper ?**

**- Il va bien aussi. Bon, j'arrête là les politesses, je n'oublie pas que je te déteste.**

**- Tu me détestes ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu te fiches de moi ?**

**- Parce que je ne suis pas**** sorti avec toi ?**

**- Parce que tu m'as fait espérer et que tu m'as utilisée pour faire tes devoirs, tu me mentais et te fichais de moi.**

**- Je m'excuse Bella. J'étais jeune...**

**- Et con !**

**- Ouais... Et con. Mais je m'en suis voulu après, je sais que c'était mal.**

**- Ouais bah je t'ai pas pardonné moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti !**

**- Tu veux qu'on règle nos comptes ici ? Je te dis que je suis ****désolé. Déteste-moi si tu veux mais sache que je regrette vraiment.**

**- S'il te plaît, considère-moi comme une élève comme les autres. **

**- Je ne pourrais pas Bella... mais je vais essayer. Je me doute bien qu'on ne sera jamais amis.**

**- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur quelque chose. Il faut que j'y retourne. À plus tard en cours.**

**- Oui. Oh et... sois sympa avec Alice, elle ne mérite pas que tu te venges sur elle pour m'atteindre.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Elle ne t'a rien dit ?**

**- Tu connais Alice ?**

**- C'est ma cousine.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui. Je pensais qu'elle te l'avait dit.**

**- Non... mais ne t'en fais pas. Je l'aime bien. Je ne l'utilise pas, je ne suis pas aussi ****tordue**** que toi.**

**- Je suis sérieux Bella. On ne touche pas à Alice. Et ne dit à personne que nous sommes liés.**

**- Je respecterai ça.**

**- Bien.**

**- Bien. Je peux y aller maintenant ?**

**- Je t'en prie. Bonne journée.**

**- Oui. Et ça sera vous à partir de maintenant**

Il se décala sur le côté pour me laisser passer et j'entrai dans la cafétéria. J'avais appris deux choses. Edward regrettait son comportement de l'époque envers moi. J'espérais que ce soit vrai mais ça me semblait trop facile et puis j'étais trop rancunière pour lui pardonner aussi facilement. Ensuite, Alice était la cousine d'Edward... je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Ça expliquait pourquoi elle ne se montrait pas intéressée par lui lors du premier cours.

Je regagnai ma table où les filles discutaient maintenant des meilleures boutiques de vêtements du centre-ville Alice me regarda en souriant quand je me mis à côté d'elle. Edward avait parlé d'elle avec beaucoup de tendresse dans le regard, il ne plaisantait pas la concernant, Elle se pencha vers moi et parla doucement pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

**- Tout va bien ? C'était ton copain ?**

**- Oui c'était lui. Et... j'ai croisé ton cousin en revenant m'asseoir.**

**- Mon co****u... Oh Bella. Je suis désolée. Je...**

**- Ne t'en fais pas. On en parle plus tard quand on sera seules.**

**-D'accord. **

Je pris sa main que je serrai doucement pour la rassurer et me mêlai à la conversation. Notre heure déjeuner se termina et nous partîmes chacune de notre côté. L'après-midi fut long, très long... je me sentais fatiguée et surtout agacée. Par quoi ? Je ne sais pas. En rentrant, je vis la moto de mon voisin, je m'approchai pour voir la marque de ladite moto. Une Triumph... ça ne me parlait pas du tout. Je sortis mon portable pour la prendre en photo, ça sera plus simple.

**- Elle te plaît ma moto princesse ?**

Je sursautai manquant même de faire tomber mon téléphone. Edward était là, un casque de moto dans les mains vêtu d'un blouson de cuir.

**- Qu'est-ce que... ?**

**- Je vis ici. Et toi ? **

**- Je...vis ici aussi. C'est un cauchemar je crois.**

**- Non. Bon alors ma moto ?**

**- C'est pour mon copain, il est mécanicien et il aime tous ces trucs-là.**

**- C'est un Triumph de 1950. La même que James Dean. Elle était à mon grand-père, je l'ai récupérée à sa mort. Après quelques rafistolages elle est comme neuve. C'est un petit bijou !**

**-Il n'y a pas à dire elle est magnifique. Ça vous embête si je la prends en photo ? Jacob va l'adorer ! Il rénove une Mustang des années 70 en ce moment.**

**- Vas-y fais ta photo. Tu veux faire un tour ?**

**- Je ne vous aime toujours pas et vous êtes toujours mon prof !**

**- Et voisin en plus maintenant.**

**- Je suis folle de joie.**

**- Quel étage ?**

**- 3ème. Appartement 11**

**- Super ! Je suis au 10. Nous sommes voisins de chez voisin.**

**- Ah. Sachez que j'ai entendu vos ébats du week-end.**

**- Et alors ? Ça t'a donné envie ?**

**- Non du tout. Merci pour la photo.**

**- De rien. Il ressemble à quoi ce Jacob ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?**

J'entrai dans le hall de l'immeuble, pris mon courrier et appelai l'ascenseur. _Je crois __que j'ai la poisse !_ De 1, il était mon prof, de 2, il était le cousin d'une de mes amies et de 3, c'était mon voisin. Ce sera quoi la suite ?_ Ça m'énerve !_ Comme je le pensais, il me suivit mais Dieu merci en silence. Nous arrivâmes à notre étage et il me laissa sortir la première de l'ascenseur. Calmement, je sortis mes clefs et ouvris mon appartement.

**- Bella ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Si tu as besoin d'un truc, genre, sucre, sel, farine...**

**- Ouais, ouais, je n'hésite pas c'est ça ?**

**- Non. Ne viens pas me demander, je n'ai rien alors vas voir ailleurs.**

**- Pauvre con !**

Il me fit un sourire d'une arrogance insupportable avant de faire claquer la porte de son appartement après être entré. Je fis la même chose et me laissai tomber sur mon canapé. J'avais appris trop de choses aujourd'hui. Pas en cours mais sur M. Agaçant Cullen ! J'envoyai la photo de la moto à Jacob, le pire c'était que j'avais vraiment envie de faire un tour sur sa moto mais ma fierté m'en empêchait. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de me vider la tête quand on sonna à ma porte.

Je me levai pour ouvrir. Une fille blonde aux cheveux plutôt longs, très maquillée avec des obus en guise de seins, perchée sur des talons de 20 centimètres était plantée devant moi avec une bouteille de vin dans les mains.

**- Euh oui ?**

**- Vous n'êtes pas Edward ?**

**- Apparemment pas non.**

**- Oh il a dû se tromper dans l'adresse.**

**- Ah.**

**- Je suis bien à la résidence Churchill ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et vous le connaissez ?**

**- Qui ?**

**- Edward Cullen. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui. Chez lui.**

**- Non, désolée, je ne vois pas qui c'est, je viens d'arriver ici. Vous avez regardé les boîtes aux lettres ?**

**- Je n'ai pas trouvé non.**

**- Je ne peux pas vous aider, désolée.**

**- Il n'y a pas un concierge ?**

**- Vous n'avez pas un numéro de téléphone ?**

**- Non. Je l'ai ****rencontré dans un bar et il ne m'a donné que son adresse.**

**- Bah... je sais pas.**

**- Bon tant pis. Merci.**

**- De rien, bonne chance.**

**- Oui...**

Je fermai la porte et regardai par le Judas, la fille hésita et finalement repartit vers l'ascenseur. Je me précipitai à ma fenêtre pour regarder la fille partir, trébuchant à répétition sur les graviers de la cour d'entrée. _Et toc, prends ça Cullen !_

* * *

**Et voilà**

**Dite moi tout.**

**biz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir**

**Voici l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à toute pour les reviews et vos encouragement**

**Merci à Lydie pour la relecture**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

La semaine était vite passée, le week-end aussi, j'avais vu mon frère et passé du temps avec mon père. Edward, bah je l'ignorais et je jubilais encore de lui avoir fait perdre une conquête. Comme première œuvre, nous devions lire Jane Eyre. Je le connaissais déjà par cœur. Malgré des lectures plutôt classiques, les thèmes proposés par Monsieur le professeur Cullen n'étaient pas mauvais du tout.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais cours avec lui, en demi-groupe. Je me retrouvais avec Jessica et Angela. J'étais devenue plutôt bonne copine avec Angela, mais pas du tout avec Jessica. Je n'arrivais pas à la cerner cette fille, enfin bon. Je m'étais installée au premier rang, sous les ordres de Jessica qui venait plus pour Edward que pour les cours. Je me demandais comment elle avait fait pour arriver au master celle-là !

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu me rendrais un service ?**

**- Tout dépend du service.**

**- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire le bouquin.**

**- Ah. Mais il ne fallait lire que la première partie, son enfance jusqu'à son départ de l'internat...**

**- Je sais mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Tu peux me résumer vite fait ?**

**- Ok, Jane est orpheline, elle est envoyée chez sa tante mais elle subit la maltraitance de son cousin, qui utilise sa voiture télécommandée dotée d'une caméra pour regarder sous sa jupe par exemple. Ou alors il fait des bêtises et accuse Jane. Pour le coup, elle est envoyée à l'internat, où les conditions sont affreuses, les dirigeants sont des robots sans cœur et froids ! Mais elle affronte tout sans faillir car elle se défend avec son sabre laser ! Ça se termine là puisqu'elle part ensuite pour aller enseigner.**

**- Des robots et des sabres laser ? Comme Star Wars ?**

**- Tu crois que George Lucas a pris son inspiration de quoi ?**

**- Je ne savais pas. Merci !**

**- De rien.**

Bon, je n'allais pas m'en faire une amie ! _C'est dingue d'être aussi naïve ! _Angela à côté de moi était morte de rire mais elle essayait de se retenir. Edward arriva, le silence s'installa et les filles mirent leurs bavoirs, ou presque. Edward posa ses affaires sur le bureau et déposa sa veste sur le dossier de son siège avant de lever les yeux vers nous.

**- Bonjour tout le monde. Entrons directement dans le vif du sujet. Jane Eyre. Pour commencer, un ou une volontaire pour proposer une analyse de la première partie de la vie de cette chère Jane ?**

**- Oui ! Moi ! Moi je sais Edward ! Euh... Monsieur Cullen.**

**- Je préfère merci. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Mais allez-y Miss Stanley, épatez-moi.**

**- Eh bien, en lisant ce livre****..., j'ai été stupéfaite par l'avance qu'avait l'auteur sur son temps. Elle était très moderne.**

**- Hum... Vous parlez du féminisme ?**

**- Euh oui.**

**- Ce n'est pourtant pas le plus flagrant dans l'enfance de Jane, le féminisme.**

**- Mais pas que le féminisme. Là, où Charlotte Brontë m'a épatée avec sa vision futuriste**** du monde, c'est tout ce qui concerne la technologie !**

**- La technologie ?**

**- Oui ! La voiture télécommandée avec caméra qu'****utilisait le cousin de Jane pour voir sous ses jupes, les robots et les sabres laser ! D'ailleurs, grâce à elle, Star Wars existe !**

**- Des voitures télécommandées, des caméras, des robots et des sabres laser ? Dans Jane Eyre ?**

**- Oui Monsieur, incroyable non ? Cette femme était un génie !**

**- Oui... Donnez-moi deux secondes.**

Edward s'assit sur sa chaise, face à nous. J'avais envie de rire, je me mordais la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour résister. Jessica avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle. Bon, elle allait me détester mais elle n'avait qu'à le lire et être moins idiote. Franchement, qui aurait gobé un résumé de Jane Eyre aussi absurde ? J'observai Edward, il passa sa main sur son visage, se pinça l'arrête du nez, il avait les lèvres pincées et les yeux fermés. Puis il releva la tête et me regarda, l'œil brillant avant de détourner son regard vers Jessica.

**- ****Miss Stanley... quand j'étais au lycée, je faisais faire mes dissertations par la sœur de mon meilleur copain. J'étais con de faire ça mais j'avais mes raisons. Bref. Un jour, la jeune fille en question a compris mon manège et pour me faire payer ma bêtise, elle a... elle a commencé la dissertation comme une dissertation normale puis elle a fini en recopiant un extrait d'une chanson paillarde... Cette fille m'a roulé pour me donner une leçon. Si je vous raconte ma vie, c'est pour vous demander, ne seriez-vous pas dans le même cas que moi à l'époque ? Avez-vous lu le livre ?**

**- ****Je..., non mais oui... mais je... enfin !**

**- Il n'y a pas de robot ou de sabre laser dans Jane Eyre. Star Wars n'est pas d****û à l'imagination de Charlotte Brontë.**

**- Espèce de salope ! Tu m'as humiliée ! Tu l'as fait exprès !**

_Je crois qu'elle me parle._ Oui j'avais fait ça pour Edward, ses parents avaient été convoqués par le professeur et il avait été puni. Mais il avait compris. Pareil pour Jessica, elle n'avait qu'à lire le livre. Surtout que je savais qu'elle était du genre à faire sa mademoiselle-je-sais tout auprès d'Edward alors qu'elle ne savait rien. Moi et les autres, nous nous étions débrouillés pour faire ce que le prof nous demandait. _Ça lui apprendra !_ Je m'étais fait avoir une fois mais pas deux !

**- Miss Stanley, votre langage. Et je donne raison à Miss Swan. Si vous voulez m'épater, lisez le livre et proposez votre propre analyse. Comprenez bien une chose, tous autant que vous êtes, ne comptez que sur vous-même ! Le jour de l'examen il n'y aura personne pour vous aider. Alors concernant mon cours, c'est chacun pour soi compris ? Miss Stanley ?**

**- Oui. Je vous demande pardon.**

**- On passe à autre chose. Newton, votre analyse. Et si j'entends '' je ne l'ai pas lu '', je vous fais copier le livre !**

_Il en fait de beaux discours ! _Je me concentrai sur le cours, Mike Newton avait une vision totalement machiste du bouquin mais pas totalement mauvaise. Edward lança un débat suite à l'intervention de Mike, tout le monde participa, Edward écrivait les idées puis proposait sa propre version en argumentant et il avait toujours le dernier mot.

À la fin du cours, je fis un arrêt aux toilettes avant de me faufiler entre les portes de l'ascenseur qui se refermaient. Bien sûr, je me retrouvai seule avec Edward. Ça devenait une habitude. J'appuyai sur le bouton de l'étage où je voulais me rendre sans prêter attention à mon professeur. S'il voulait parler, c'est lui qui engagerait la conversation. Je me souriais intérieurement quand il le fit.

**- Bien joué princesse.**

**- Pour... ?**

**- Jessica Stanley. Il m'a fallu une grande maîtrise de moi-même pour ne pas rire. Franchement... comment elle a pu croire ça ?**

**- J'en suis étonnée oui, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me prenait au sérieux. C'est quand même grave.**

**- Oui. Mais ça te ressemble tellement en plus, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était toi. Vraiment... bien joué !**

Je souris sans le regarder quand une grosse secousse me fit perdre l'équilibre, je dus m'agripper à Edward et lui à moi pour ne pas nous retrouver par terre. L'ascenseur ne bougeait plus et les portes restaient closes. _Oh non pas ça... pitié non !_

**- Bella, ça va ?**

**- Oui... Il faut qu'on sorte !**

**- Reste calme. Je vais appeler. Respire Isabella !**

J'ignore pourquoi, sûrement à cause du stress et de l'angoisse, mon côté claustrophobe prit le dessus et je tapai contre les portes métalliques. Je criais et appelais au secours, j'étais même sur le point de me mettre à pleurer. Je me tournai alors vers Edward pour qu'il m'aide à appeler de l'aide mais il était simplement assis par terre, avec des feuilles à la main qu'il lisait tranquillement. Ça arrêtait net ma folie.

**- Tu as fini ?**

**- On ne va pas rester là ! Il faut qu'on sorte !**

**- J'ai appelé le doyen pour qu'il fasse le nécessaire. Les pompiers arrivent.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Bella, je ne tiens pas non plus à rester coincé dans cet ascenseur... j'ai envie de pisser !**

**- Charmant ! Ils arrivent dans longtemps ?**

**- Je suis bloqué avec toi, donc je ne sais pas. On verra.**

**- Tu vas te pisser dessus ?**

**- J'ai plus 2 ans. Je suis grand !**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Viens t'asseoir. Tu as faim ? J'ai ça si tu veux.**

Je me mis à côté de lui par terre et étudiai les composants de ce qu'il me proposait de manger et lui rendit.

**- Ce n'est pas empoisonné tu sais.**

**- Pour moi si. Je fais une intolérance au gluten, alors j'évite d'en manger.**

**- C'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas.**

**- Tu ne sais pas tout.**

**- Tu ne peux pas manger quoi ?**

**- P****lein de choses. Enfin si j'en mange, je ne meurs pas sur le coup.**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?**

**- Problèmes de digestion, respiratoire, de peau...**

**- C'est chiant...**

**- Oui. Mais c'est à long terme, je ne fais pas une réaction à chaque fois que j'en mange, c'est si j'abuse.**

**- Tu as toujours eu ça ?**

**- Oui, depuis que je suis petite.**

**- Et ton frère et ta sœur ?**

**- Non, ils sont trop parfaits eux ! **

**- Ne**** dis pas ça. Arrête. Tu te dévalorises toujours face à eux.**

**- Tu m'as regardée ? Tu les as regardés ?**

**- Oui, Rosalie est très belle c'est sûr, Jasper est beau gosse mais tu es très jolie aussi. C'est différent.**

**- C'est pour ça que tu ne prends que des blondes et que tu n'as jamais voulu de moi !**

**- Bella... ça n'a rien à voir. Et je ne couche pas qu'avec des blondes.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Tu dis ça parce que tu en as viré une l'autre fois ?**

**- En virer une ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**- C'est ça !**

**- Elle n'avait qu'à pas se tromper. Et je me préserve.**

**- Te préserve ?**

**- Ouais, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre mon professeur de littérature en pleine partie de jambes en l'air bruyante.**

**- Petite nature, en plus c'est déjà fait non ?**

**- Oui, c'est déjà fait. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas réentendre ça.**

Il sourit et le silence retomba jusqu'à ce qu'Edward reçoive un appel sur son portable. C'était le doyen qui l'informait que les pompiers étaient là, que nous étions coincés entre deux étages et que les techniciens travaillaient sur la remise en marche de l'appareil. Ça c'était la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise c'était qu'il y en avait pour au moins deux heures.

**- Jessica doit me détester encore plus.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

-** Parce que je suis coincée avec toi dans un ascenseur pour deux heures minimum.**

**- Je te préfère à elle. Elle est grave celle-là... elle n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des mails.**

**- Tu sais quoi ? Ça ne m'étonne pas.**

**- Bref... Bon, comment tu sens ta dernière année ?**

**- Bien, pour le moment.**

**- Tu passes le concours pour être prof ?**

**- Oui. C'est dur ?**

**- Non. Tu y arriveras. Après tout j'ai réussi.**

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais prof... en littérature.**

**- Bah oui et pourtant.**

**- Oui. Pourquoi Alice m'évite ?**

**- Brusque changement de sujet.**

**- Alors ?**

**- Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle t'évitait.**

**- Ah... c'est bizarre.**

- Alice n'a aucune confiance en elle. Tu lui as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas du tout ?

**- Ouais.**

**- Bah voilà. Dans sa tête, elle a dû se dire que comme tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne l'aimes pas non plus. Ou un truc du genre.**

**- Je lui parlerai.**

**- Je lui parlerai aussi. Je trouve que tu me parles beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui me déteste.**

**- Je ne te déteste pas. Je t'en veux de m'avoir utilisée et d'avoir joué avec mes sentiments. Et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir compris. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**- J'avais de bonnes notes, je pouvais me la couler douce. C'était facile. Mais je le regrette. Ce n'était pas malin du tout et je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Je ne pensais pas que tu... comment dire... que tu avais autant le béguin pour moi.**

**- J'étais amoureuse de toi.**

**- Je suis désolé. Et maintenant ?**

**- Quoi maintenant ?**

**- Tu es toujours amoureuse de moi ?**

**- Il ne faut peut-être pas exagérer Edward. Je veux bien... disons, te tolérer, être courtoise avec toi mais je ne retomberai pas amoureuse de toi.**

**- Donc on s'entend bien. Comme des amis ?**

**- Non, comme des voisins.**

**- Ok.**

**- Ok.**

**- Mais ne vire plus mes conquêtes de l'immeuble !**

**- Tu étais en manque ?**

**- J'ai dû relâcher la pression tout seul, ouais. Et je déteste ça !**

**- J'aurais voulu ne pas savoir ça.**

**- Tu as soif ****? J'ai de l'eau... sauf si tu es allergique à ça aussi.**

**- Ahaha ! Oui je veux bien merci. Tu as**** bu dedans ?**

**- Pitié Bella, on a plus 10 ans ! Je ne suis pas malade.**

**- Ok, ok. Merci.**

**- Mais j'ai craché dedans !**

Comme une idiote, je recrachai la gorgée que je venais de prendre alors qu'il explosait de rire. Je m'essuyai la bouche d'un revers de la main à la fois vexée mais aussi amusée. Pour lui faire payer sa petite blague, je versai le reste de la bouteille sur sa tête ce qui calma son rire instantanément.

**- Ah tu rigoles moins !**

**- Et si on reste là pendant des jours, on aura rien pour s'hydrater !**

**- Oh ça va. Ils ont dit deux heures.**

**- Je sais. A****u moins j'ai moins chaud.**

**- C'est vrai qu'il commence à faire chaud.**

**- C'est la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre un homme et une femme.**

**- Non, c'est parce qu'on est dans une boîte avec quasiment zéro aération. On ne couchera pas ensemble.**

**- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.**

**- Parfait.**

Il sourit en coin avant de se mettre à fixer les portes toujours fermées de l'ascenseur. Je fis la même chose et le temps passa lentement. Je lui proposai d'écouter de la musique mais mon portable qui n'avait pas beaucoup de batterie nous lâcha, il me fit lire quelques copies plutôt drôles qu'il avait corrigées plus tôt dans la journée. Je commençais à avoir mal dans tous les membres quand enfin les portes s'ouvrirent à mon plus grand soulagement.

Edward se leva en premier et m'aida à me mettre sur mes pieds en tenant mes mains. Nous apprîmes que nous avions passé 3h enfermés. Les pompiers vérifièrent que nous allions bien avant de repartir. Le doyen lui nous intima de rentrer chez nous nous reposer. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'après avoir passé 3h à rien faire, je n'étais pas vraiment fatiguée.

**- Je te ramène ?**

**- Comment ?**

**- J'ai ma moto. On va au même endroit. Ça serait idiot non ?**

**- Tu me laisses conduire ?**

**- Même pas en rêve princesse ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu saches conduire une moto, encore moins la mienne.**

**- Pourtant je conduis bien à moto. Ok, ramène-moi, je veux voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre.**

**- Tu ne seras pas déçue du voyage ma grande. Suis-moi.**

Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la salle des professeurs où il prit son casque et son blouson puis après un dernier détour aux toilettes pour lui, il me guida jusqu'à sa moto. Sans que je puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, il me vissa son casque sur la tête et l'attacha.

**- On ne sait jamais. Ce n'est pas trop serré ?**

**- Non, c'est parfait. Merci.**

**- Allez grimpe et accroche-toi !**

Il enjamba la Triumph et la démarra pendant que je montais derrière lui. Mes bras allèrent enlacer sa taille et mon buste se plaqua contre son dos.

**- Prête princesse ?**

**- Oui. Et arrête de m'appeler princesse ! **

**- On est partis.**

Le trajet fut court mais grisant. Il avait une conduite souple, prudente et fluide. La moto était très maniable plus puissante que je ne l'aurais pensé pour une moto de son âge. Arrivés devant l'immeuble, Edward coupa le moteur et nous descendîmes du petit bijou.

**- Alors ? Attends, je t'enlève le casque, ne bouges pas... Voilà.**

**- C'était trop bien ! Elle est puissante pour son époque. Tu as changé de moteur ?**

**- Non, tout est d'époque. 34 chevaux, elle peut atteindre 160 Km/H. Une première pour l'époque.**

**- Je suis fan !**

**- C'est mon bébé. On monte ?**

**- Oui. Merci pour le petit tour.**

**- On serait de bons amis je t'aurais fait faire une plus grande balade.**

**- Tu dragues les filles comme ça ?**

**- Non, Elles ne s'y connaissent pas en moto...**

Nous nous retrouvâmes devant l'ascenseur de l'immeuble et aucun de nous deux n'appuya sur le bouton. Je me tournai alors vers lui.

**- Euh, je suis d'avis de prendre les escaliers non ?**

**- Oui, tu as raison.**

Il me laissa passer la première et la montée jusqu'au 3eme étage se fit en silence. Au fond de notre couloir, je vis la silhouette d'un homme, Edward fronça les sourcils.

**- Tu le connais ?**

**- Je...**

L'homme se tourna vers nous et je poussai un cri de joie avant de me précipiter vers l'homme et de sauter dans ses bras.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je suis trop heureuse !**

**- J'ai des vacances, alors je suis ****venu... je devais te voir.**

**- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?**

**- Pour te faire la surprise.**

Edward se racla la gorge. Je ne me tournai même pas vers lui pour lui parler.

**- Edward, voici Jacob, mon petit-ami. Jake, c'est mon voisin Edward.**

* * *

**Et voilà**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Bonne soirée et à bientôt**

**biz**

**Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir **

**et voici un nouveau chapitre**

**un énorme merci à vous pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lydie pour les corrections**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

**- Enchanté Edward.**

**- Euh oui, enchanté. Bon, bah je vais vous laisser. À bientôt peut-être.**

**- Oui.**

Edward me fis un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la porte de son appartement, un dernier regard plus tard, il entra et ferma la porte d'un coup sec qui raisonna dans le couloir. _Lunatic Cullen ? _Je secouai la tête avant d'ouvrir mon propre appartement. Je m'effaçai pour laisser entrer Jacob et sa valise dans mon modeste logement.

**- Et voilà mon chez moi. Pose tes affaires. Tu as soif ? Faim ?**

**- Les deux. C'est sympa ici. Ça te ressemble.**

**- Oui, je m'y sens bien !**

**- Alors ton voisin a une super moto c'est ça ?**

**- Oui. Je te la montrerai.**

**- Il est sympa ?**

**- Oui... en fait, c'est le Edward du lycée.**

**- Celui qui s'est foutu de ta gueule ?**

**- Ouais... Du pur hasard.**

**- Et t'es copine avec maintenant ?**

**- Non, je le tolère ! Mais ce n'est pas mon pote ! Bière ?**

**- Oui merci. Ça ne me plaît pas que tu fréquentes ce type.**

**- Tu ne crains rien, je t'aime et lui c'est du passé. Je ne te quitterai pas pour lui.**

**- Ouais...**

**- Tu doutes de moi ?**

**- Non.**

**- Hum... Tu restes combien de temps ?**

**- Une semaine. Pardon de ne pas avoir prévenu.**

**- Tu plaisantes ? Je ****suis contente, heureuse même de te voir ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! Je vais appeler Jasper et Rose, on s****e fera une soirée dans la semaine. Tu pourras les connaître un peu mieux.**

**- Oui si tu veux.**

**- Ok... Jacob ça va ?**

**- Pardon, je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout. Excuse-moi. Viens là...**

Il me tendit les bras et j'allai me blottir contre lui, ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur à plein nez. Il m'avait manqué et j'étais vraiment heureuse de le retrouver. Il caressa mon dos et embrassa ma tête. Je m'écartai doucement de lui pour pouvoir coller mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il me rendit mon baiser tout en passant ses mains sous mon pull. Je sentis mon corps frissonner à cause de ce contact. À bout de souffle, il quitta mes lèvres pour aller cajoler tendrement la peau de mon cou. Mes mains partirent se perdre dans ses cheveux alors qu'il enlevait mon pull avant de repartir à l'assaut de mes lèvres.

Petit à petit, nous nous séparâmes de nos vêtements avant de regagner ma chambre. Il m'allongea sur mon lit, caressant et embrassant mon corps de la plus délicieuse façon qu'il soit. Il finit par venir se placer au-dessus de moi, je ramenai mes jambes autour de sa taille, mes mains sur ses épaules et il poussa en moi puis nos bassins vinrent se rencontrer.

Jacob allait vite et fort, m'arrachant des cris incontrôlables et notre jouissance arriva trop tôt à mon goût. Il se laissa tomber près de moi après un grognement bestial. Je m'allongeai contre lui, la tête sur son torse, mon bras en travers de son ventre. Il caressa mes cheveux et je m'endormis sereine dans les bras de mon petit-ami. C'est mon téléphone qui me réveilla, Jacob dormait encore et je me dépêchai de répondre.

**- Allô ?**

**- Salut sœurette !**

**- Jazz ! Ça va ?**

**- Oui et toi ? Tu as une petite voix.**

**- Je me réveille... Quoi de neuf ?**

**- Je suis mandaté par Rose pour te dire que demain tu étais obligée de sortir avec nous.**

**- Rose est arrivée ?**

**- Non, elle arrive demain matin. Alors je passe te chercher ?**

**- Oui et... Jacob est ici !**

**- Ton mec ?**

**- Oui. Il reste une semaine, il m'a fait la surprise.**

**- Cool alors.**

**- Ça ne dérange pas ?**

**- Bien sûr que non ! Je passe demain à 19h ?**

**- C'est parfait. À demain. Je t'embrasse.**

**- Moi aussi. Profite bien de ton homme.**

**- Oui, oui !**

Je souris en raccrochant et regardai Jacob dormir paisiblement à mes côtés. J'embrassai sa joue et me levai pour prendre une douche. Je me sentais heureuse et détendue, mon sourire ne me quittait pas. Ma douche terminée, je me mis un peu au travail. J'avais un livre à lire et quelques analyses de documents assez rapides.

**- Salut...**

**- Tu es réveillé ! Bien dormi ?**

**- Oui. Tu fais quoi ?**

**- Je travaille. Demain mon frère passe nous prendre à 19h pour aller manger en ville. Rosalie rentre de Paris alors elle veut faire la fête. Ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**- Euh non. Ça peut être sympa.**

**- Oui. Tu as faim ? Je cuisine ?**

**- Oui.**

**- J'y vais. Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec les apprentis ? Ils sont bons ?**

Il me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où je m'activais pour préparer notre dîner. Ce sera pâtes et steak.

**- Ils se débrouillent bien oui. Il y a une fille dans le lot. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une nana en sache autant que moi en mécanique.**

**- Prétentieux !**

**- Non, réaliste chérie.**

**- Mouais. Et tu es sympa avec elle ? Tu ne te montres pas agressif ?**

**- Pourquoi je serais agressif ?**

**- Parce qu'elle en sait autant, peut-être plus que toi Jake.**

**- Non, je suis cool. Enfin je crois. Je l'aime bien en fait... elle a su s'intégrer dans l'équipe.**

**- Bravo, je vous félicite Monsieur Black.**

**- Merci. J'ai vu ta mère.**

**- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?**

**- Elle a rayé tout le côté droit de sa voiture, il y a deux jours.**

**- Encore ? Enfin tu me diras, la dernière fois c'était le gauche.**

**- Oui. On ne la changera pas.**

**- Oh ça c'est sûr oui ! Ma pauvre maman...**

Je lui souris avant de mettre la table et de nous servir le repas. Le dîner se passa dans le silence, Jacob prit ensuite une douche et nous nous installâmes devant la télé pour regarder un film. Suite à cela, il me fit une nouvelle fois l'amour et je passai ma nuit blottie contre lui.

Le matin, lorsque mon réveil sonna, Jacob dormait encore profondément. Je me levai sans un bruit et me préparai pour ma dernière journée de cours avant le week-end. Je pris le soin de laisser un petit mot à Jacob avant de quitter l'appartement, musique dans les oreilles pour me motiver à marcher dans le froid jusqu'au campus.

En arrivant dans ma salle de cours, je repérai très vite Alice dans un coin de l'amphi qui nous accueillait ce matin-là. Je me faufilai jusqu'à ses côtés pour m'installer et en profiter pour lui parler. Elle releva la tête vers mois et me fit un timide sourire en même temps que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge. Je lui fis un sourire amical.

**- Salut Alice. Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui... oui et toi ?**

**- Super ! Devine quoi ? Mon copain est là pour une semaine, il m'a fait la surprise !**

**- Tu dois être contente.**

**- Heureuse oui ! Et toi ? On ne s'est pas vues beaucoup.**

**- Je vais bien. Tu n'as pas eu peur hier ? 2H dans un ascenseur !**

**- Non ça a été. Enfin je n'étais pas mécontente de sortir quand même. Comment tu le sais ?**

**- Tout le monde le sait.**

**- Ah...**

**- Voilà. Le cours commence !**

Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'elle était soudainement captivée par sa feuille vierge. Notre prof fit son cours dans un silence religieux. À la fin du cours, Alice prétexta devoir parler au prof pour essayer de se débarrasser de moi, contrainte de devoir changer de salle, je partis sans elle et sans avoir pu lui parler. Je promis de lui forcer la main cet après-midi pendant le cours d'Edward.

Durant la coupure de midi, je me dépêchai de rentrer chez moi, j'avais hâte de retrouver Jacob. En arrivant devant ma porte, je croisai Edward qui se contenta d'un vague signe de tête avant de partir et de disparaître. _Bizarre, pas de remarques cinglantes, de moqueries ou de taquineries_. Après tout, je m'en fichais ! J'entrai chez moi et trouvai Jacob devant la télé. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

-**Salut !**

**-Salut. Bien dormi ?**

**- Oui. Et toi les cours ?**

**- Intéressants ! Tu as faim ? J'ai deux heures de libres.**

**- Je veux bien manger oui. Je t'attendais.**

**- D'accord.**

Je l'embrassai et allai préparer de quoi manger alors que lui restait sur mon canapé à regarder la télé. Le repas prêt, j'apportai tout sur un plateau pour qu'on puisse manger dans le salon. Il m'aida à tout installer.

**- Merci Bella.**

**- De rien. Alors tu vas faire quoi cet après-midi ?**

**- Je vais rester là.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ? Il y a plein de choses à faire !**

**- Ouais mais tout seul c'est nul.**

**- Oh Jake. Dis-toi qu'après j'ai 2 jours rien que pour toi.**

**- Oui.**

**- On pourrait aller voir mon père demain non ?**

**- Ton frère, ta sœur, maintenant ton père... je suis là pour toi, pas pour faire le tour de ta famille.**

**- Tu ne les connais pas, ou pas bien, en trois ans tu as ****dû voir mon père 2 fois et Jasper et Rosalie 3 fois. Je trouve ça normal que tu les vois. Je t'aime et je les aime aussi. Ils sont ma famille et toi, tu es dans ma vie.**

**- Bon on ira voir ton père alors.**

**- Jacob...**

**- Si ça te fait plaisir de me présenter à ton père alors on le fera.**

**- On ne restera pas longtemps promis.**

**- Hum. Tu sais s'il y a une casse dans le coin ?**

**- Une casse ? Euh non, je ne sais pas.**

**- Je pourrais regarder sur ton ordi ?**

**- Mais tu veux faire quoi ?**

**- Peut-être que je trouverais quelques pièces pour ma voiture. Non ?**

**- Ouais mais tu vas les ramener comment si tu trouves ?**

**- Je les ferais apporter. T'en fais pas. Alors je pourrais ?**

**- Oui, si tu veux.**

**- Merci. Et voilà comment occuper ****un après-midi.**

**- N'oublie pas, Jasper passe à 19h.**

**- Oui. Tu rentres à quelle heure toi ?**

**- 17h30.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Tu seras là ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Jacob tout va bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs, comme si un truc n'allait pas.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Tout va bien, je crois que la pression retombe. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de vacances.**

**- Oui. Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas ?**

**- Oui.**

Je l'embrassai et finis de manger. L'heure de reprendre le chemin de l'université arriva et je laissai mon petit-ami seul devant mon ordinateur. En arrivant à la fac, j'allai m'installer dans l'amphi en attendant l'arrivée d'Alice, quand celle-ci arriva, je changeai de place pour me mettre près d'elle.

**- Coucou.**

**- Ah salut.**

**- Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins... Pourquoi tu m'évites ?**

**- Je t'évite ? Non... enfin... c'est pas...**

**- Alice. C'est à cause de ton cousin ?**

**- Eh bien... tu le détestes.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Tu dois me détester aussi.**

**- N'importe quoi. Tu n'es pas lui ! Je t'aime bien et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quelques réticences envers ton cousin que je te raye de ma vie.**

**- Donc je ne suis pas sur ta black liste ?**

**- Non ! Edward est toujours le seul sur cette liste.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui Alice. Pourquoi tu penses le contraire ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Ça me paraît... logique.**

**- Mais non !**

**- Quand tu m'as dit que tu le détestais et que tu m'as raconté pourquoi, je n'ai pas osé te dire la vérité. Comment tu as su ?**

**- Il m'a demandé de ne pas te faire de mal. Il avait peur que je me serve de toi pour l'atteindre.**

**- Et c'est le cas ?**

**- Alice non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne savais même pas qui tu étais pour lui et je ne suis pas de ce genre-là.**

**- Beaucoup de filles ont voulu être mes copines pour coucher avec lui... ou avec Emmett.**

**- Peut-être mais moi je ne veux pas coucher avec Emmett et encore moins avec Edward !**

**- Très bien. Mais tu sais, j'ai du mal à le voir en salaud comme toi tu le vois.**

**- C'est ton cousin, il t'a certainement beaucoup aidée lors de la perte de tes parents.**

**- Oui... Amies ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Et on ne parle jamais de mon cousin. Sauf si on ne peut éviter le sujet.**

**- Je suis totalement d'accord avec ça !**

**- Parfait.**

**- Oui. Ah ce soir je vois ma sœur, je lui parle de toi c'est promis !**

**- Bella je ne sais pas comment te remercier ! Ce serait vraiment top... juste passer 2h dans le milieu de la mode et mon rêve serait réalisé !**

**- Tu passeras plus de temps que ça avec Rosalie. Je t'appelle demain pour te dire ce qu'il en est.**

**- D'accord, j'attends avec impatience. Ou je passe te voir dans l'après-midi. Tu habites où ?**

**- Ah... tu vois où habite ton cousin ? Bah moi c'est la porte à côté ! Mais demain, je ne serai pas trop chez moi, je vais voir mon père et il y a Jacob.**

**- Tu es la... voisine d'Eddy ?**

**- Eddy ? Intéressant... Oui, nous sommes voisins.**

**- C'est un signe j'en suis sûre.**

**- On ne devait pas éviter le sujet ?**

**- Si ouais... pardon. Bon, je viendrai un autre jour alors.**

**- Oui, quand Jacob sera parti, on se fera une soirée toutes les deux.**

**- J'en serai ravie !**

**- Swan, Brandon !? Vous voulez un thé ? Des petits gâteaux ? On ne vous dérange pas trop ?**

Oups... Edward était là, appuyé contre son bureau, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il n'avait pas l'air très content, son visage était fermé et son regard dur. Les autres étudiants de l'amphi nous regardaient eux aussi. Je me sentis rougir et je fixai ma tablette, honteuse. Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'Alice était dans la même gêne que moi. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il était arrivé et en regardant ma monte, je m'aperçus que le cours aurait dû commencer il y a dix minutes... Edward n'était jamais en retard.

**- Bien, maintenant que le calme est revenu nous allons commencer le cours. Concernant la lecture de Jane Eyre, je veux que vous la terminiez et que dans deux semaines, vous me rendiez une analyse que vous choisirez entre deux questions.**

**1er question : Que pensez-vous de l'importance du féminisme et de la religion dans ce roman. La 2eme question : Jane Eyre est une personne dotée de principes très forts et d'une droiture à toute épreuve. Ce manque de flexibilité vous a-t-il parfois agacé ?**

**Je veux des citations, des arguments et de la conviction. C'est bien clair ? Swan et Brandon, vous me ferez les deux sujets ! Ça vous apprendra à parler pendant mon cours. Maintenant, le premier qui m'ennuie, même punition. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, le cours commence ! **

Ça ne rigolait pas... ce devoir n'était absolument pas prévu en plus. Je pense que Monsieur lunatique passait ses nerfs sur nous et en particulier sur Alice et moi. En plus me voilà avec 2 commentaires à faire en deux semaines, plus un bouquin à finir. Génial. Pile au moment où j'aurais voulu du temps libre. Durant le cours, Edward ne se montra pas plus calme et détendu, il était toujours aussi dur et intolérant. Mike Newton se vit offrir le droit d'avoir les deux commentaires à faire simplement parce qu'il avait osé demander à Edward de répéter une phrase. Que du bonheur...

* * *

**Voilà voilà**

**Alors Edward ? **

**A la semaine prochaine**

**biz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir !**

**Et voici un nouveaux chapitre **

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction**

**Merci à vous pour vos topissime review**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

En sortant de mon dernier cours, je me sentais épuisée. À croire que tous les profs s'étaient donné le mot pour être de mauvaise humeur. J'avais hâte de rentrer et de sortir avec Jasper, Rosalie et Jacob pour me détendre un peu, je l'avais bien mérité ! En arrivant chez moi, je trouvai Jacob dehors avec Edward, qui devait être arrivé depuis peu de temps, en train de regarder la Triumph de tous les côtés.

**- Jacob ?**

**- Ah Bella salut. Je viens de croiser Edward et je jette un œil à sa moto. Elle me fait rêver !**

**- Oui je vois ça. On monte se préparer ?**

**- Deux secondes... ta journée s'est bien passée ?**

**- Ouais, un connard de prof m'a donné 2 analyses à faire pour dans deux semaines. Alors que ce n'était pas prévu au programme. Bon moi je monte.**

**- Oui oui... Et le moteur date de quand ?**

**- Tout est d'origine...**

Edward, qui me regardait d'un air noir, répondait aux questions de Jacob avec agacement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui mais ce n'était pas son jour. _Vas-y Jacob, ennuie-le avec tes questions ! _Arrivée dans mon appartement, je pris une douche et laissai ma place à Jacob qui était revenu. Je m'habillai assez décontracté mais sexy, je me maquillai et me coiffai. Alors que je faisais attention à l'heure, un petit '' Ping '' se fit entendre pour m'annoncer l'arrivée d'un mail.

**De : Edward Cullen **

**Alors, je suis un connard de prof ? Pas très classe princesse ! Et ça t'apprendra à parler pendant mes heures de cours. Je déteste les bruits de fond ! **

**Ok devoir imprévu mais je suis encore le prof et je décide de ce que je veux faire ou non !**

**J'espère au moins que tu es réconciliée avec Alice.**

**Ton mec est chiant, vous n'allez pas ensemble. Il préfère la mécanique à toi. **

**Allez au boulot, j'attends beaucoup de tes devoirs. **

**E.C**

_Espèce de salaud ! _Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je sortis de chez moi pour aller frapper comme une folle à la porte de mon voisin. Non mais de quel droit se permettait-il de juger mon couple ? Et de me donner des ordres ? Qui est-il pour avoir un avis sur ma vie ! Il ouvrit la porte avec un sourire en coin, les cheveux en bataille et torse nu. Ses bras musclés se croisèrent sur son torse légèrement poilu et bien dessiné.

**- Besoin de farine ? Hum... Vu la tenue, tu ne cuisines pas. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

**- Oui tu es un connard de prof ! Arrête de m'envoyer des mails sans rapport avec les cours ! Pardon d'avoir dérangé le grand Edward pendant son cours ! Et ma vie, avec mon mec ne te regarde pas ! Tu es qui pour me juger ? Pour te permettre de donner ton avis ? Personne ne t'a rien demandé ! Alors arrête de me faire chier Edward ! Reste à ta place !**

**- Tu as fini ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Très bien. Bonne soirée !**

Il se recula et ferma la porte en la claquant. Furieuse, je donnai un grand coup de pied dans la porte, me faisant mal au passage. Je retournai chez moi et Jacob me regarda avec prudence. Il savait que lorsque j'étais énervée, il valait mieux me laisser tranquille le temps que la pression redescende. Sans un mot, j'allai dans la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose dans l'espoir que manger m'aide à me radoucir. J'étais encore plus furieuse contre mon voisin quand je m'aperçus qu'à cause de lui, j'étais probablement en train de gâcher ma soirée.

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Tu devrais te calmer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Il m'énerve c'est tout. Mais ça va aller. Il ne gâchera pas ma soirée ! Tu es très beau.**

**- Merci. Tu es splendide toi aussi.**

**- Merci. Des chips ?**

**- Ouais allez...**

Je souris et il piocha dans mon paquet. Mon téléphone se mit alors à sonner, c'était Jasper. Je décrochai, sentant mon énervement s'envoler.

**- Oui Jazz ?**

**- Je suis en bas de chez toi. Vous êtes prêts ?**

**- Oui, on arrive.**

**- Je vous attends !**

Je raccrochai et rangeai les chips dans mon placard.

**- Jasper est là. On y va.**

**- Je te suis. On va où au fait ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, c'est certainement Rosalie qui a choisi.**

**- D'accord.**

Je sortis de l'appartement avec lui et descendis retrouver mon frère. Il me tendit ses bras et je le serrai contre moi. J'adorais Rosalie, mais Jasper... je ne sais pas, il y avait quelque chose en plus entre nous deux.

**- Salut Bella !**

**- Tu vas bien ?**

**- Super oui.**

**- Jazz, tu te souviens de Jacob ?**

**- Ouais, on s'est vus une fois ou deux pendant les vacances. Ça va ?**

**- Très bien, content de te revoir.**

**- Oui moi aussi. On y va ? Rosalie nous rejoint au restaurant.**

**- Elle invite ?**

**- Oui.**

Je montai à l'avant de la voiture de mon frère pendant que Jacob s'installait à l'arrière, les yeux rivés sur son portable qui venait de sonner pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un texto.

**- Au fait Jake ? Tu as trouvé une casse ?**

**- Oui, j'irai dans la semaine pendant tes cours. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir mais bon.**

**- Faut tenter le coup.**

**- Oui.**

Jasper prit alors la parole tout en conduisant habilement dans les rues de Seattle.

**- Tu es toujours dans la mécanique Jacob ?**

**- Oui toujours.**

**- Et tu arrives encore à supporter ma sœur ?**

**- Je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais oui.**

**- Je comprends, elle peut être chiante !**

**- Hey ! Je suis là, je vous entends.**

**- Mais c'est pour te taquiner Belly !**

**- Oh arrête avec ça...**

Il tapota ma cuisse et nous arrivâmes rapidement au restaurant très chic que Rosalie avait choisi pour nous. Je pris la main de Jacob et nous avançâmes jusqu'à l'entrée. Le maître d'hôtel prit alors nos manteaux et nous demanda d'attendre au bar le temps que notre table soit prête. Sans avoir eu à chercher, mes yeux trouvèrent Rosalie.

Magnifique dans une robe rouge sang moulante qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Ses jambes étaient immenses perchée sur ses escarpins Louboutin. Elle nous vit elle aussi très vite et s'élança vers nous, enfin vers moi et me tendit ses bras. Je me fis un plaisir de me serrer contre elle, l'encerclant moi aussi de toutes mes forces à l'aide de mes petits bras.

**- Bella, je suis heureuse de te voir ! Ça fait des siècles ! Tu es superbe ! Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui et c'est toi qui es magnifique ! Je suis trop contente, tu m'as manqué !**

**- Toi aussi.**

**- Tu te souviens de Jacob ?**

**- Vaguement mais ravie de te revoir.**

**- Moi aussi.**

**- Je vous offre un verre ?**

Après avoir accepté son offre, nous nous mîmes tous au bar et Rosalie, plus mordante que Jasper, s'attaqua à Jacob.

-** Alors vous êtes ensemble depuis 3 ans ! C'est fou mais on ne se connaît pas vraiment... Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait craquer chez ma sœur ?**

**- Euh... elle est intelligente, drôle, jolie...**

**- Seulement jolie ? Bella est plus que jolie !**

**- Rosalie, s'il te plaît. Ne l'embête pas.**

**- J'ai le droit d'apprendre à connaître mon beau-frère non ?**

**- Oui mais ne le mets pas mal à l'aise, s'il te plaît.**

**- Ok, Bella, Ok.**

- Et tu as prévu de venir ici la rejoindre ?

**- Non.**

**- Ah bon pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai mon travail là-bas. Ma famille aussi. Bella reviendra, c'est ce qu'on a décidé.**

**- Mais Bella à sa famille ici aussi. Et si elle est revenue ici ce n'est pas pour repartir l'année prochaine.**

**- Alors disons que ce n'est pas dans mes plans de venir ici pour le moment.**

**- Mais tu aimes Bella ?**

**- Bah oui.**

**- Et tu ne quitterais pas ton boulot et ta famille par amour ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- C'est curieux. Normalement on est prêt à tout pour la personne qu'on aime.**

**- Bella est bien partie elle. Elle a préféré partir que de prendre un appartement avec moi.**

**- Parce qu'il y a notre mère. Bella a tout donné à maman et là depuis qu'elle est mariée, tchao Bella.**

**- Bella a choisi de partir, Renée ne l'a pas mise à la porte.**

**- Mais c'est dur pour Bella comme situation. Je comprends qu'elle ait voulu prendre du recul. Bref et sinon ta famille ?**

**- Quoi ma famille exactement ?**

**- Des frères et sœurs ?**

**- Non, juste moi.**

**- Et tes parents font quoi ?**

**- Mon père est en fauteuil suite à un accident.**

**- Oh je suis désolée pardon. Et ta mère ?**

**- Morte, elle conduisait la voiture qui a paralysé mon père.**

**- Mon Dieu c'est horrible, pardon.**

**- Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. J'ai toujours connu ma mère ivre morte, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit et qui oubliait toujours qui j'étais et comment je m'appelais. Donc ce n'est pas une grosse perte, elle ne me manque pas.**

**- C'était quand même... ta mère...**

Jacob allait répondre quand un serveur nous informa que notre table était prête. Je remerciais intérieurement ce garçon d'avoir interrompu une conversation gênante et tendue. Mais connaissant Rosalie, elle n'allait pas en rester là. Jasper tapota mon épaule pour me souhaiter bon courage, je lui souris et m'installai entre Rosalie et Jacob, c'était plus sage.

**- Rose. Je peux te demander un service ?**

**- Bien sûr.**

**- Voilà, il y a une fille dans mon cours, Alice, qui est passionnée par la mode mais qui n'ose pas se lancer.**

**- Bella, je n'aime pas ce qui s'annonce...**

**- Elle est super cool et a beaucoup de style mais... elle n'a pas confiance en elle. Tu ne voudrais pas la prendre avec toi sur un de tes shootings pendant un week-end ?**

**- Bella, je ne suis pas baby-sitter...**

**- Elle a une histoire horrible. Son père, à Londres, était banquier, il a conseillé à un type de ne pas faire une opération financière, le gars l'a quand même faite et il a tout perdu. Pour se venger, il a tué le père et la mère d'Alice. Si Alice n'avait pas été au lycée, elle serait morte aussi. C'est elle qui a découvert le cadavre de ses parents dans une mare de sang...**

**- Alice Brandon ?**

**- Oui, tu connais ?**

**- J'ai entendu parler de l'histoire seulement... La pauvre, ça a dû être horrible.**

**- Alors, fais-lui plaisir. Juste une journée au moins...**

**- T'es pénible. Ok, je vais la prendre avec moi pour un week-end.**

**- Merci ! T'es la meilleure ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Elle va être aux anges ! Merci, merci, merci.**

**- De rien. Mais ne le propose pas à toutes tes copines.**

**- Comme si je te demandais souvent quelque chose du genre.**

**- Non c'est vrai.**

**- Tu me tiens au courant pour le week-end qui t'arrange ?**

**- La semaine prochaine ? Samedi prochain j'ai une nouvelle séance photo.**

**- C'est parfait ! Merci !**

Je pris mon Iphone et envoyai un message à Alice.

**De : Bella**

**A : Alice.**

**Ma sœur te propose de l'accompagner samedi prochain pour une séance photo qu'elle doit faire. Tu veux en être ?**

**Biz B.**

En relevant les yeux de mon écran, je vis qu'ils avaient tous le nez dans leur menu et qu'un serveur attendait nos commandes. Je pris la carte et optai pour '' le canard confit et ses dauphines accompagnées d'un fagot de haricots verts '' en gros du confit de canard, 4 pommes dauphines et 6 haricots enroulés dans du lard. Sous la table, je pris la main de Jacob dans la mienne et engageai une nouvelle conversation.

**- Alors Rose, comment est Paris ?**

**- Rien n'a changé. Les mannequins sont toujours des connes qui pensent être les reines du monde. Et leur accent beurk ! Une horreur, on met un temps fou à bien comprendre.**

**- Ma pauvre Rosalie.**

**- Bref... Et toi ? Tes cours ? Ta nouvelle vie ici ? Papa m'a dit que ton appartement était très sympa.**

**- Oui. Les cours me plaisent beaucoup et l'appartement est très bien oui.**

**- Même si ton voisin est le gars qui s'est servi de toi ?**

Je me figeai et broyai la main de Jacob qui venait, sans le vouloir je pense, de révéler l'identité de mon voisin. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Je savais que Jasper et Rosalie en feraient toute une histoire et que je ne serai pas tranquille, ils allaient tout surveiller maintenant. Jasper me fixa d'un regard bleu perçant qui me donnait des suées. Rosalie fronça les sourcils et se lança.

- **Qui s'est servi d'elle ?**

**- Ouais... Edward.**

**- Putain de merde Bella ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

**- Jasper ça va. Je ne le sais pas depuis longtemps, c'est un hasard.**

**- Il t'a reconnu ?**

**- Oui. Mais pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes. On ne se parle pas, il fait sa vie et moi la mienne. Voilà.**

**- Il y a autre chose. Je le sais, je te connais par cœur Isabella. Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas ?**

**- Rien. C'est du passé tout ça. J'ai grandi, je le déteste, je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs, je suis passée à autre chose.**

**- Ce type s'est foutu de toi ! Il t'a manipulée, utilisée, tu l'idolâtrais, il t'a jetée sans aucun remords et tu es partie à cause de lui Bella ! Pour l'oublier ! Et là, tu vis à côté de lui ?**

**- Oui mais ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Et hors de question que je prenne la fuite une nouvelle fois. Je ne déménagerai pas.**

**- Bella, chérie... Jazz a raison, il t'a fait souffrir, nous t'avons vue pleurer ce con ! Si tu dis que ça va, très bien mais promets-nous que tu nous parleras si ça ne va pas.**

**- Je n'ai plus 16 ans vous savez. Je vous aime énormément mais arrêtez de me materner comme ça. Je peux prendre des décisions toute seule. Il n'est rien pour moi... enfin...**

**- Bella ?**

**- Ne t'énerve pas Jasper mais... Bon, Edward est aussi... mon prof de littérature anglaise...**

**- Bien... très bien... super ! Cullen prof mais ça sort d'où ? De littérature anglaise en plus ? Mais il se fou de qui ? C'est quoi l'arnaque ? Comment il s'est retrouvé prof cet abruti ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Écoute, il fait son job, il est plutôt bon, très bon même. Et il est juste, il ne me saque pas ou ne me surnote pas. On agit comme des étrangers. Arrête de t'en faire Jazz...**

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ou à Rose ?**

**- Pour éviter tout ça justement. Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétiez pour cette histoire. C'est un malheureux hasard mais il n'est pas responsable de ça. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Chacun sa vie. S'il vous plaît...**

**- Ok... Mais je t'ai à l'œil et lui aussi. Il fait une seule connerie et je le défonce ! Si ça ne va pas, tu en parle à quelqu'un, ne le protège pas.**

**- Oui Jasper... Et puis maintenant, je suis amoureuse de Jacob, Edward n'est qu'un... mauvais rêve ! Voyons le bon côté, si je n'étais pas partie à cause d'Edward, je n'aurais pas rencontré Jacob et tout ce qui s'en suit.**

**- Oui c'est vrai.**

Le silence tomba jusqu'à ce qu'on nous apporte nos entrées. Jacob en profita pour se pencher vers moi.

**- Pardon, je ne savais pas que ça ferait une histoire pareille.**

**- Tu ne savais pas, je ne t'ai rien dit. Ce n'est pas grave. Ils auraient deviné un jour ou l'autre.**

**- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**- Non. Ça rattrape l'interrogatoire gênant de Rosalie.**

**- Oui. Mais ça va.**

**- Ex æquo ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Je t'aime.**

Il m'embrassa et se redressa pour manger. Rosalie fit alors parler Jasper de son ex-ex-ex petite-amie, Maria, de ses cours aussi. Puis nous parlâmes de mon père et aussi de ma mère... Puis Rosalie nous fit tous rire avec ses anecdotes de travail. Finalement la soirée avait été bonne et Jacob avait réussi à se détendre.

Le retour se fit en silence dans la voiture de Jasper, j'avais trop mangé et j'étais fatiguée. Une fois à l'appartement, je laissai Jacob prendre une douche en premier, il ne fût pas long et je passai très rapidement sous l'eau avant de regagner mon lit. Jacob me prit contre lui, m'embrassa et après m'être bien installée, je m'endormis sans rien voir venir.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Dimanche j'ai oublié de souhaiter bon courage pour le celle qui passe le bac !  
Bon courage à tout le monde pour les épreuves restante ! **

**Biz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir **

**prête à soutenir l'équipe de France ce soir ? **

**/!\ Petite annonce /!\**

**Je serais en vacance la semaine prochaine et sans accès à inernet. **

**Donc je suis au regret de vous annoncez qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine...**

**/!\**

**Autrement merci à toute pour la review**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?**

**- Oui, je pense ne rien avoir oublié.**

**- Tu m'appelles en arrivant hein ?**

**- Promis. Ne t'en fais pas.**

**- J'ai été trop heureuse de t'avoir ici. Tu reviendras ?**

**- Oui. Tu peux venir aussi.**

**- Pendant les vacances oui.**

**- Ok. Ça va être l'heure. Prends soin de toi...**

**- Oui. Je t'aime Jacob**

**- Moi aussi. Allez j'y vais. Je t'appelle promis**

**- Ok.**

Il m'embrassa, prit son sac et monta dans le taxi. La semaine était vite passée, trop vite même. Pendant le week-end, nous étions sortis pour lui faire découvrir Seattle, nous n'avions pas vu mon père car Charlie travaillait, dommage, ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Nous étions sortis au cinéma et au restaurant. J'avais bien profité de lui et de sa présence.

Durant la semaine, j'avais jonglé entre lui, mes cours et mes devoirs, je n'avais pas eu une minute à moi. Ce soir, je recevais Alice, elle dormait chez moi et demain, samedi, Rosalie devait venir la chercher pour lui faire découvrir le monde de la mode. J'étais contente d'avoir Alice à la maison, la soirée allait être bonne.

Après le départ de Jacob, je m'étais mise en route pour la fac et je pris place pour mon premier cours de la journée. Ce matin, le prof nous ennuya avec des lectures philosophiques et je dois bien avoué que mon attention ne lui fût pas accordée. Mon esprit dériva alors sur Jasper... le fait de parler philo me faisait penser à lui certainement.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de venir chez moi, soit-disant '' Juste comme ça '' mais il n'entrait jamais pour très longtemps. Je le soupçonnais d'aller et venir dans le but de croiser Edward, comme si c'était par hasard. Je pense qu'il voulait se la jouer grand frère protecteur et menacer mon voisin concernant son attitude avec ma petite personne.

Pour le moment, Edward était en mode je-me-fait-rare, je ne le croisais plus dans l'immeuble, je l'entendais entrer et sortir de chez lui et surtout je l'entendais avec ses conquêtes, mais je ne le voyais pas. Les seuls moments où nous étions ensemble étaient pendant les cours et encore... Edward était un prof qui faisait participer les étudiants, il donnait la parole, débattait avec nous, bref son cours était très vivant. Sauf que depuis une semaine, ses cours étaient seulement de la dictée, il n'avait aucune tolérance et se la jouait prof méchant si on osait le déranger.

Ma matinée de classe, matinée où j'avais juste fait acte de présence, se termina et je me retrouvai à déjeuner avec Angela. Aucune de nous deux n'étaient très bavarde, au contraire, le déjeuner se passa en silence. C'est quand même ensemble que nous allâmes jusqu'au bâtiment où avait lieu notre prochain cours, celui d'Edward justement.

Nous y trouvâmes Tyler et Mike, deux amis, ainsi que Jessica, qui ne me parlait jamais, et Alice qui semblait totalement dégoûtée. Tous regardaient dans le même sens, Angela et moi fîmes pareil et je découvris Edward, appuyé contre sa moto, une blonde debout entre ses jambes qu'il tenait par la taille. _Et après il ne se tape pas que des blondes ! Mon œil oui ! _Je m'approchai d'Alice et chuchotai à son oreille.

**- Tu n'as pas l'air ravie du choix de ton cousin !**

**- Je déteste cette fille. Elle le fait souffrir à chaque fois et ce crétin revient vers elle. À croire qu'il aime avoir le cœur brisé.**

**- Qui c'est ?**

**- Irina Malone. Elle couche avec lui, elle a accepté de l'épouser deux fois et finit toujours par rompre en l'humiliant. Puis elle s'excuse, il cède, ils sortent de nouveau ensemble et hop, elle le laisse tomber et il s'en mord les doigts. Sauf que depuis l'année dernière, il n'avait pas craqué. Pourquoi il fait ça ?**

**- J'en sais rien moi. J'ai vu au moins 3 filles passer chez lui tu sais...**

**- C'est un crétin !**

Je souris et Edward croisa alors mon regard. Ses yeux se firent durs, son regard était noir à glacer le sang. Il se leva alors pour faire face à la blonde, il prit son visage entre ses mains et plaqua férocement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Durant tout le baiser, Edward continua de me fixer, toujours aussi durement. Alice se tourna alors vers moi en haussant les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je détournai le regard quand Jessica prit la parole.

**- Je crois que je vais me teindre en blonde... je suis jalouse de cette fille !**

**- Et moi du prof, tu as vu comment elle est canon ?**

Mike bavait littéralement devant la fille et tout ce spectacle et ces commentaires me donnaient envie de vomir. Je quittai le groupe de voyeurs pour aller m'installer dans l'amphi, au bout d'une rangée au dernier rang. Il n'y avait encore personne et je profitai de ce silence pour fermer les yeux et essayer de me calmer. Je me sentais en colère alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être. _Respire Bella, respire..._ j'avais l'impression d'être oppressée, il me fallait de l'air... _ On se calme maintenant ! _

**- Miss Swan ? Isabella ça va ?**

**- Mon... dans mon sac... ai besoin d'air !**

C'était Edward, il était en train de fouiller dans mon sac, il avait compris qu'il devait chercher ma ventoline pour calmer ma crise d'asthme. Il m'arrivait de faire des crises de ce genre quand j'étais très angoissée, perturbée ou contrariée. Edward sortit enfin le spray de mon sac et je pris deux pressions de ventoline et ma respiration se calma, mon oppression diminua jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

**- C'est passé ?**

**- Oui merci.**

**- De rien.**

**- Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?**

**- Non, ce n'est pas la peine.**

**- Est-ce que ça ira ?**

**- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.**

**- Bien !**

Il se redressa et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus ou un regard pour se diriger vers son bureau. _C'est quoi son problème ? Il est bipolaire ?_ 3 secondes plus tard, tous les étudiants entrèrent et Alice se mit à côté de moi.

**- Bella tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui, j'ai juste chaud, mais ça va.**

**- Tu es toute rouge.**

**- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Voyons ce que Grincheux nous propose aujourd'hui...**

Elle sourit et pile à l'heure, Edward débuta son cours. Nous étions toujours sur Jane Eyre et plus particulièrement sur la relation entre les deux héros. Alors que nous avions le droit à une lecture monotone Alice leva la main, avec une assurance que je ne connaissais pas encore venant d'elle.

**- Monsieur ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'ai une question.**

**- Oui.**

**- Est-ce que Mr Rochester n'utilise pas la jalousie pour faire tomber Jane dans ses filets ?**

**- Développez.**

**- Mr Rochester utilise bien Blanche Igram pour rendre Jane jalouse dans l'espoir qu'elle se rende compte de ses sentiments pour lui, qu'elle avoue qu'elle l'aime.**

**- Oui. Ça vous choque qu'il la manipule ainsi ?**

**- Non. Rochester est un homme bourru, qui donne l'impression d'avoir un cœur de pierre mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Jane le fait fondre, il s'adoucit avec elle. Cependant il reste trop fier pour lui dire directement '' c'est vous que je veux épouser ''. Il reste un homme.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Un homme doit passer par 10 chemins différents avant d'en venir au fait. Ils ne choisissent jamais le raccourci.**

**- Vous êtes bien sévère avec nous Miss Brandon. Donc vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec Rochester en ce qui concerne de rendre jalouse Jane en utilisant Miss Igram ?**

**- Non je ne suis pas d'accord mais non ça ne m'étonne pas. Encore une fois, il aurait dû choisir la solution la plus simple, ouvrir son cœur tout simplement.**

**- Mais vous l'avez dit, il est bourru.**

**- Il est suffisamment intime avec Jane pour pouvoir lui confier ses sentiments.**

**- C'est une bonne remarque mais... en quoi ça nous fait avancer dans le cours ?**

**- Certainement en rien, mais je voulais le dire et le faire partager.**

**- J'apprécie votre prise de parole volontaire plutôt rare dans mes cours. C'est une bonne remarque et un point de vue clair et discutable. Vous avez vu juste. Autre chose ?**

**- Non monsieur.**

**- Alors on reprend. Merci miss Brandon.**

_C'est quoi ce cirque ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'elle venait de lui faire passer un message ? _Edward se replongea dans ses notes qu'il nous dictait mais je pouvais entendre que lui aussi avait été troublé par l'étrange intervention d'Alice. Cette dernière avait un petit sourire satisfait mais elle fixait sa feuille sans me jeter, ne serait-ce, qu'un rapide coup d'œil. _Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? _Je repartis moi aussi dans la prise de notes. La fin du cours arriva et chacun se dispersa en fonction de son emploi du temps. Pour ma part, j'avais fini. Alice, elle, avait encore une heure.

**- Tu viens toujours ce soir ?**

**- Oui ! Je ne l'oublie pas ! Mon sac est prêt, regarde, je finis ma dernière heure et je viens tout de suite après.**

**- Donne ton sac, je vais le ramener.**

**- Merci. À tout à l'heure.**

**- Oui, à tout à l'heure. Bon courage !**

**- Merci.**

Elle embrassa ma joue, c'était une première, elle rougit puis s'éclipsa rapidement dans les couloirs bondés. Moi je sortis et pris le chemin de chez moi en maudissant Dieu de faire tomber autant de pluie, si souvent sur Seattle. En arrivant je trouvais, sans grande surprise, Jasper à m'attendre. Discrètement, je jetai un œil sur le parking pour voir si la Triumph était là. Hélas pour mon frère, elle n'y était pas, ce qui voulait dire qu'Edward non plus.

**- Jasper ! Ça va ?**

**- Oui et toi ? Je passais alors...**

**- Oui, oui. Allez monte.**

**- Ok. Jacob est bien arrivé ?**

**- Oui, enfin je pense, je n'ai pas regardé mon téléphone encore.**

**- Ok. Pas trop triste ?**

**- Un peu mais ça va.**

**- C'est quoi ce sac ?**

**- C'est celui d'Alice, elle vient dormir ici mais elle a encore cours.**

**- Ah.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne sonnes pas directement chez lui au lieu de faire semblant de t'intéresser à moi ?**

**- Je m'intéresse à toi !**

**- Mais tu cherches à croiser Edward.**

**- Bon... ouais un peu.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour le prévenir qu'il n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher de toi !**

**- Laisse tomber Jazz.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi. Pas besoin de le menacer.**

**- Je ne suis pas de cet avis !**

**- Je suis grande maintenant Jasper.**

**- Ouais... T'as des bières ?**

**- Oui, tiens. Alors ?**

**- Alors quoi ?**

**- Comment tu trouves Jacob ?**

**- Bof... je sais pas. Il est sympa mais il ne m'a pas convaincu.**

**- Tu as dit pareil à Rosalie pour Royce et ça fait 1 an et demi.**

**- Je sais. Mais j'aime bien plus Jacob que l'autre connard arrogant.**

**- Rosalie l'aime.**

**-C'est ça ouais.**

**- Oh Jasper ! Et toi et Maria ? On en parle ?**

**- Ok, ok. Et toi et Edward ?**

**- Tu m'emmerdes !**

Mon frère ricana bêtement et prit une gorgée de sa bière. Moi je restais à la grenadine. Dehors, j'entendis le moteur de la moto de mon voisin, ce qui voulait dire qu'Edward arrivait. J'essayais de faire comme si de rien n'était dans l'espoir que Jasper ne comprenne pas, ce qui, merci seigneur,fonctionna, je me sentis quand même obligée de parler.

**- Tu restes ici ce soir ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Alice sera là, je te l'ai déjà dit, ça pourrait être sympa.**

**- Oh non, je te laisse avec ta copine, les trucs de fille ce n'est pas mon truc. Rosalie m'a guéri !**

**- Et moi, je suis une fille !**

**- Bella, entre moi qui te proposait d'apprendre à faire du roller ou Rosalie qui te proposait de te maquiller et te coiffer, tu m'as choisi. C'était toujours moi.**

**- Oui mais j'aurais dû prendre le maquillage... j'ai gagné le droit d'avoir le bras cassé ce jour-là. Maman était furieuse !**

**- Papa aussi. Il m'a demandé de faire attention avec toi. Il m'a dit un truc du genre '' ta sœur n'est pas très... stable sur ses jambes, alors encore moins sur des roues Jasper. Fais des activités simples avec elle''**

**- Ouais, une fois le plâtre enlevé, tu as voulu que je fasse du skate et je suis tombée sur les fesses. Je ne pouvais plus m'asseoir après ça.**

**- Je m'en souviens oui ! Je te revois encore faire la grimace...**

**- Et Rose qui disait '' Une fille ça ne fait pas de grimace, ça sourit tout le temps, alors souris Bella !'' je l'ai détestée !**

**- Alalala... on se serait fait chier sans toi ! Enfin surtout moi...**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime et je suis heureuse de m'être cassé un bras pour empêcher que tu t'ennuie !**

Il me sourit et nous nous mîmes devant la télé. L'heure passa et on sonna à ma porte, Jasper regarda sa montre et se leva de mon canapé avant d'aller chercher sa veste. J'allai ouvrir à Alice.

**- Coucou Bella !**

**- Salut, entre, je t'en prie. Tu as trouvé facilement ?**

**- Très drôle.**

**- Bon, Bella je m'en vais. Je repasserai.**

**- Je n'en doute pas. Jazz voici Alice, Alice voici Jasper, mon frère.**

**- Oh bon... bonjour. Je ne... enfin... je pensais pas... je dérange ?**

**- Non pas du tout, Jasper ne faisait que passer. Ne t'en fais pas.**

**- Ok alors.**

**- Bon. Bella salut.**

**- Salut Jazz. À très vite**

**- Compte sur moi. Alice c'est ça ?**

**- Euh moi ? Oui, oui... Alice.**

**- OK... Bon courage avec Rose demain. Au revoir et au plaisir.**

**- Oui... Euh pareil.**

Alice baissa le regard, rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Jasper haussa un sourcil avant de m'embrasser et de partir.

**- Mon frère est parti...**

**- Il a dû me trouver idiote.**

**- Mais non. Allez viens, je te fais visiter.**

**- Pourquoi il m'a dit bon courage ? Ça va être dur ?**

**- Non ! C'est juste que ça fait 27 ans qu'il se traîne Rosalie ! Tu veux boire un truc ?**

**- De l'eau oui, s'il te plaît.**

Je lui donnai son verre d'eau puis lui fis visiter mon petit chez-moi. La visite, qui fut très rapide, terminée, nous nous mîmes sur le canapé.

**- Tu veux qu'on commande ce soir ?**

**- Tu proposes quoi ?**

**- Chinois ?**

**- Très bien. Alors, Jacob est bien arrivé ?**

**- Oui, il m'a envoyé un message je ne l'ai pas encore appelé. Je le ferai demain, ce n'est pas très urgent. Dis, il s'est passé quoi en cours tout à l'heure ? Ta prise de parole nous a... épatés !**

**- C'est Edward, je sais qu'il ne me jugera pas. Alors je suis en confiance et je n'ai pas peur de parler.**

**- Pourquoi avoir parlé de la jalousie ?**

**- Je trouvais que ça allait au thème non ?**

**- Hum ouais... Bon des questions pour demain ?**

**- Non, j'ai hâte c'est tout. Je serai super discrète, je ne gênerai pas ta sœur.**

**- Je n'en doute pas !**

**- J'ai apporté plein de vêtements, tu m'aides à choisir la meilleure tenue pour demain ?**

**- Oui. Ton sac est là.**

**- Ah, ce sac c'est que des accessoires. C'est Edward qui a mes vêtements ! Je vais les chercher !**

**- D'accord...**

Alice se leva à une vitesse incroyable et en moins de deux minutes, elle ramena 2 valises ! Pendant presque une heure elle me fit un défilé de toutes les tenues qu'elle avait sélectionnées pour demain. La tenue que je pensais être la meilleure pour la journée à venir choisie, nous commandâmes notre repas que nous dégustâmes devant un film dégoulinant de romantisme, un bon film de fille en somme.

Après le film, nous étions tout simplement épuisées, mortes de fatigue. Installées toutes les deux dans mon lit elle me parla un peu de ses parents, des images qui la hantaient encore et du soutien qu'elle avait reçu des Cullen, puis elle s'endormit et je la suivis de près. Elle se réveilla de très bonheur, à 7h ! De mon point de vue, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour un samedi matin. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se préparer pendant que je fit un petit déjeuner, à moitié consciente de ce que je faisais.

**- Comment tu me trouves ?**

**- Tu es parfaite Alice. Tiens mange, tu as besoin de vitamines... Quoique...**

**- Merci Bella.**

Alice dévora son petit déjeuner. Elle était habillée avec une robe toute simple, une veste de smoking et des escarpins qui me cassaient les chevilles rien qu'en les regardant. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon, ça lui allait bien, sauf qu'il y avait toujours cette frange qui lui cachait son visage. À 8h, Rosalie sonna à ma porte, j'allai lui ouvrir pendant qu'Alice essayait de se détendre.

**- Salut Rose.**

**- Salut Bella. Ça va ?**

**- Oui, entre. Alice est prête.**

**- Tu m'en dois une. C'est elle ?**

Elle regarda Alice qui était dans ma chambre, assez loin pour ne pas nous entendre, occupée à choisir un manteau.

**- Oui, c'est Alice. Sois cool Rosalie.**

**- Elle a l'air... Bella, tu me refais un coup comme ça et je te le fais payer. Non mais regarde-la, elle a l'air pommé.**

**- N'importe quoi, donne-lui sa chance. Elle s'y connaît mieux que moi en mode, elle attend beaucoup de cette journée. Rose je t'en prie...**

**- Ok. Mais si c'est un boulet je te jure que...**

**- La ferme. Alice ? Voici ma sœur, Rosalie. Rose, voici Alice.**

**- Je suis enchantée Alice. Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.**

**- Oh... Merci et je suis tellement nerveuse d'être face à vous... Merci de m'accepter pour la journée.**

**- Avec plaisir. Je ferais tout pour Bella. On y va ?**

**- Oui ! Merci Bella !**

**- De rien. Épate-la ! À ce soir**

Elle me sourit et embrassa ma joue avant de partir de l'appartement avec Rosalie. De nouveau seule, je retournai au lit, il était définitivement trop tôt pour moi. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand des gémissements se firent entendre. Je n'allais pas supporter les ébats d'Edward de si bonne heure. Je frappai alors contre le mur en criant.

**- La ferme putain ! Il est 8h et on est samedi ! Fais la taire Cullen où change de pièce mais laisse-moi dormir !**

Aucun commentaire venant de sa part mais les gémissements avaient cessé. Je me recouchai quand il frappa lui aussi contre le mur.

**- Tu fais chier Bella ! Ça fait deux fois que tu casses un de mes coups !**

**- Rien à faire ! Je dors !**

**- C'est ça ! La prochaine fois, je ne me laisserai pas faire !**

**- Ouais.**

**- Et euh... ça va Alice ?**

**- Oui, elle était ravie ce matin. Maintenant laisse-moi dormir !**

Encore une victoire pour Isabella Swan face à Edward Cullen ! J'étais très contente de moi. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je me laissai une nouvelle fois emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**A dans deux semaines du coup**

**Merci à toute**

**biz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.  
**

**Les vacances sont finit !**

**Merci à vous pour les review et votre patience ^^**

**Merci à Lydie pour les corrections. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Je me réveillai à plus de midi. C'était une heure plus convenable pour un week-end. Je détestais le matin. Très en forme, je m'habillai, pris un repas léger avant de m'attaquer un peu à mes devoirs. Il était 15h quand je reçus un appel de Rosalie. Soit elle allait m'incendier, soit elle allait m'adorer.

**- Rose ?**

**- Bella ! Juste pour te dire... J'adore Alice ! Cette fille est géniale et déborde d'idées ! Elle est douée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout en littérature ?**

**- Demande-lui. Tout se passe bien alors ?**

**- Super ! Elle revient avec moi demain et je vais lui prendre tout son temps libre !**

**- Elle a des cours et des devoirs, ne la mets pas en échec scolaire.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas. En tout cas merci !**

**- Je t'en prie, je savais que j'avais raison.**

**- Oui. Bon il faut que j'y aille. Merci Bella.**

**- Du coup, c'est toi qui m'en dois une !**

**- On verra. Bisous.**

**- Bisous.**

Je raccrochai et me remis au travail. Vers 16h, je pris un petit goûter avant de décider d'aller faire deux ou trois courses. Je n'habitais pas très loin d'une petite épicerie où j'étais assurée de trouver mon bonheur. Sur le chemin du retour, je décidai d'appeler Jacob, entre hier et ce matin il n'y avait eu que des textos. Il décrocha après 3 sonneries.

**- Allô ?**

**- Salut toi... Comment ça va ? Remis de l'avion ?**

**- Salut. Oui ça va, je suis même au travail.**

**- Déjà ? Tu ne perds pas de temps.**

**- Tu as vu ça ? Tu es où ? C'est bruyant.**

**- Je suis dehors, je rentre chez moi, j'ai fait des courses.**

**- Ah d'accord.**

**- Donc le garage a survécu à ton absence ?**

**- On dirait bien oui.**

**- Tu es quand même content de tes vacances ?**

**- Oui. Ah attends, j'ai un double appel, sûrement mon père.**

**- Je ne quitte pas.**

Je fis le code d'entrée de mon immeuble et pour ne pas couper ma conversation à cause de l'ascenseur, je pris les escaliers. Mes courses étaient très légères, heureusement. À l'autre bout de la ligne, j'entendais des bips dus aux touches du téléphone pour changer de ligne.

**- Allô bébé ? Désolé... y a Bella qui est sur l'autre ligne, elle va mettre 20 ans encore avant de raccrocher, elle me fait chier... Je peux te rappeler ?... Allô ? Leah ?**

Je venais d'arriver dans le couloir de mon étage et je lâchai le sac de courses à cause du choc.

**- Jake...**

**- Bella ?**

**- Oh mon Dieu tu... Tu sors avec la fille du garage ? Tu me trompes... Mais... Mais tu es ****venu... Je ne...**

**- Bella désolé. Je ne sors pas avec Leah. Enfin... Elle me plaît, on passe du temps ensemble, mais on n'a pas encore couché ensemble.**

**- Je ne peux pas le croire...**

**- Bella, si je suis venu... merde, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça... Bon, en ****fait, je voulais voir si nous deux c'était comme avant, c'est pour ça que je suis**** venu. Et... c'était différent...**

**- Un test ?**

**- Oui, vois-le comme un test. Si ça se trouve avec Leah, ça sera un échec, je sais pas, je suis pommé sur mes sentiments... Bella, si on faisait une pause, le temps que j'y vois clair non ?**

**- Une pause ? Une pause pendant que tu couches avec une autre ? Il faut que j'attende sagement pour savoir si tu veux de moi ou non ?**

**- Ne le vois pas comme ça... Bella écoute je su...**

Je raccrochai, tremblante de rage, de honte et de tristesse. J'avais l'impression qu'il venait de m'arracher le cœur et de le broyer, devant moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réduit en cendres. Il fallait que je respire où j'allais faire une nouvelle crise. Respire... expire... c'est juste ton mec depuis 3 ans qui te demande la permission de coucher avec une autre.

Légèrement désorientée et les yeux gonflés de larmes menaçant de couler à flots sur mes joues, je sortis tant bien que mal les clefs de chez moi et toujours en tremblant j'essayai de faire entrer la clef dans la serrure sans y parvenir du premier coup. Une fois la clef dedans, impossible de la faire tourner, j'étais bloquée. Bizarrement la porte s'ouvrit sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit.

**- Putain Bella ! C'est à côté chez toi merde !**

Je levai les yeux vers Edward et essayai d'analyser la situation... je m'étais trompée de porte. Sans un mot, je retirai la clef de la serrure et me décalai jusqu'à ma porte sous le regard de mon voisin. Sans rien contrôler, je laissai échapper un sanglot et laissai tomber mes clefs par terre. Sentant la force me quitter, je me laissai glisser contre le mur pour m'asseoir, les larmes envahirent mes joues secouant mon corps de douloureux spasmes.

**- Be****lla ! Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pardon, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus... je suis**** désolé. Bella...**

En trois secondes, Edward était arrivé près de moi. Il se mit à genoux face à moi, plongea ses mains dans mes cheveux pour les repousser de mon visage. Entre mes larmes, je vis l'inquiétude gagner son beau visage. Sa voix était calme et douce, apaisante.

**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas princesse ? Alice va bien ?**

**- Ou... oui !**

**- C'est ta sœur ? Jasper ? Ton père ? Bella, je veux t'aider... calme-toi. Tu vas faire une crise d'asthme encore. Viens avec moi, on ne reste pas là...**

Il ramassa mes clefs, mon sac de courses et me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant sans montrer le moindre effort. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et nichai ma tête contre ce dernier tout en continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Edward poussa une porte. La sienne ? La mienne ? Peu importe. Tout ce que je constatais c'était que j'étais désormais sur un lit, allongée contre Edward à qui je m'accrochais comme une naufragée à sa bouée de sauvetage.

**- Calme-toi Bella... ça va aller... quoiqu'il se passe ça ira. Dis-moi quoi faire pour t'aider. Princesse s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider.**

Il caressa mes cheveux dans le but de me détendre mais c'était impossible. J'avais beaucoup trop de chagrin. Patient, il resta à essayer de me réconforter, il me chuchotait des paroles rassurantes, il avait des gestes tendres mais pas déplacés. Il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Après de longues minutes qui me paraissaient des heures, mon corps ne fut plus secoué par de douloureux sanglots. J'étais épuisée, complètement vide. Mon esprit m'avait lâché et mon corps en fit autant et je m'endormis.

_Hum... ce qu'il sent bon cet oreiller ! _Je humai à plein nez cette divine odeur, serrant contre moi l'oreiller, mes yeux refusant de s'ouvrir. Je me tournai, toujours dans un très léger sommeil, pour atterrir sur le côté du lit que je n'occupais pas. _Beurk ! _L'odeur était différente, un parfum trop fort, mis certainement en surdose et qui me piquait le nez. Je me replaçai alors du côté où je me sentais bien, où ça sentait bon. _Mais où je suis ?_

Résignée, j'ouvris les yeux et découvris un lit qui n'était pas le mien, une chambre d'homme. La pièce contenait seulement un lit et deux tables de chevet, une armoire face au lit, d'un côté du lit, contre un mur il y avait une grande bibliothèque, grande mais surchargée par les bouquins qui s'entassaient sur les étagères. De l'autre côté du lit, il y avait une autre bibliothèque mais qui contenait, cette fois, le plus grand nombre de disque que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'ici.

**- Edward ?**

J'avais parlé sans le vouloir. C'était le seul prénom qui m'avait traversé l'esprit. J'espère que j'étais bien chez lui surtout... Il arriva dans la pièce, presque timidement et tenta de me sourire. Il s'approcha puis s'assit sur le lit, près de moi. Sa main vint caresser ma joue doucement, puis il replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille.

**- Tu vas bien ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Je secouai la tête, refusant de lui répondre. Il allait se moquer, il allait rire de ma situation.

**- Bien... je ne te forcerai pas. J'ai appelé Alice pour qu'elle me passe ta sœur. Après beaucoup d'insultes de sa part, je lui ai expliqué dans quel état tu te trouvais. Normalement elle a prévenu Jasper.**

**- Oh non...**

**- Bella, je n'avais pas le choix. Tu aurais vu dans quel état tu étais.**

**- Je suis désolée. J'ai beaucoup dormi ?**

**- Presque 2h. Ro****salie m'a dit que Jasper était parti en randonnée où je sais quoi. Elle ne pouvait pas venir elle non plus dans l'immédiat. J'en attends un d'une ****minute à l'autre maintenant.**

**- Merci...**

**- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

**- Rien. Juste...**

**- Quoi princesse ? Juste quoi ?**

**- Reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas.**

**- D'accord, hey non, ne recommence pas à pleurer. Je suis là, je reste. Ah au fait... ton portable n'arrête pas de sonner, c'est ton mec, tu devrais l'appeler, il doit s'inquiéter.**

_Respire, respire, ne pleure pas... Si ? Bon pleure. _Il avait parlé de Jacob, ma conversation avec ce dernier et ce que j'en avais appris me revenaient en pleine figure. Mon corps pourtant épuisé et déjà douloureux se remit à être secoué par des spasmes dus à mes sanglots. Edward me serra encore plus contre lui et embrassa même mon front. _Pourquoi je ne partais pas ? Pourquoi je restais contre lui ? Et surtout pourquoi ça me faisait autant de bien d'être dans ses bras ? _

**- Je dois comprendre que c'est ce connard qui te fait pleurer ?**

Incapable de parler, je hochai simplement la tête.

**- Calme-toi. On en parlera si tu le souhaites. Commence par essayer de te détendre.**

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on sonna puis frappa à la porte. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me quitte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il aille ouvrir.

**- Cullen ! Ouvre cette porte ou je la défonce ! Où est ma sœur !**

_Ah Jasper !_ Mon frère, mon grand frère était là, il allait me protéger, il allait prendre soin de moi. Edward embrassa une nouvelle fois mon front et se leva en soupirant pour ouvrir à Jasper.

**- Où est Bella ?**

**- Dans ma chambre. C'est la faute de son mec mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle a pleuré, dormi 2h et là elle est repartie à pleurer.**

**- OK.**

Jasper déboula dans la chambre, vêtu d'un short, un genou entaillé et du sang séché le long de son tibia droit**. **Il portait un marcel blanc sale et humidifié par la transpiration. Il avait une casquette aux couleurs des Mariners et ses cheveux étaient comme le t-shirt, trempés par la sueur. Jasper était un fou de sport et tous ses week-ends, il les passait à faire de l'escalade, du VTT, de la randonnée ou des parcours d'accrobranche entre autres. Il s'approcha de moi doucement, prit ma main dans la sienne.

**- Bella ? Pardon d'avoir mis du tem****ps et de t'avoir laissée avec lui. Je captais pas en forêt... viens, on va aller chez toi et je vais m'occuper de toi. Ça va aller.**

Je n'arrivai pas à bouger, mes pleurs s'étaient apaisés mais je ne pouvais pas me relever.

**- Je vais te porter. Cullen, ouvre-moi la porte de chez elle.**

**- Oui et je prends ses affaires. Ça va aller ?**

**- Oui. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue comme ça c'est quand elle a compris que tu la manipulais. J'ai déjà géré une crise comme ça.**

Je ne voulais pas quitter ce lit et quitter cette odeur. Pourtant Jasper me souleva et je traversai, dans ses bras, l'appartement d'Edward. Dans le couloir, nous attendîmes quelques secondes que mon voisin ouvre la porte de chez moi et Jasper s'engouffra dans mon appartement après avoir récupéré mes clefs et mon sac le tout sans me lâcher. Je fixai Edward qui me sourit tendrement et il fit un pas pour entrer mais Jasper lui claqua la porte au nez d'un coup de pied habile. _Pauvre Edward... il a été si gentil avec moi... _Mon frère me posa sur mon lit et s'assit à mes côtés.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Bella ? Rose était en panique totale...**

**- Jacob sort avec une autre. Et il veut qu'on fasse une pause dans notre couple pour voir si avec l'autre c'est mieux qu'avec moi. Si ça ne marche pas entre eux, il veut revenir avec moi.**

**- L'enculé ! Tu as refusé j'espère !**

**- J'ai juste... Raccroché. Et Edward s'est occupé de moi.**

**- Oui, bah lui tu l'évites aussi.**

**- Pourquoi on ne m'aime pas ? Pourquoi on se moque de moi à chaque fois ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui cloche Jazz...**

**- Oh Bella, rien, tu es une fille géniale... C'est eux les cons, c'est eux qui ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont.**

**- Peut-être qu'il m'avait déjà trompée avant... Pourquoi moi ?**

**- Bella chut...**

Me revoilà à pleurer mais cette fois contre mon frère. J'avais aimé deux hommes dans ma vie, Edward qui m'avait utilisée et Jacob qui me trompait. Deux amours et deux fois mon cœur était brisé. Sans plus aucune force, je me rendormis sans rien voir venir.

À mon réveil, j'entendis des voix dans le salon. Je me levai et trouvai mon frère et ma sœur sur mon canapé à discuter. Jasper avait pris une douche, il s'était même changé. Rosalie leva alors les yeux vers moi et se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me serrai contre elle, mon envie de pleurer réapparut mais c'était comme si j'étais desséchée, aucune larme ne sortit.

**- Viens chérie, je vais te faire couler un bain et Jasper va te cuisiner un truc. On va s'occuper de toi.**

**- Vous restez ce soir ?**

**- Oui on reste. Allez suis-moi.**

Elle prit ma main et m'entraîna dans la salle de bain ou elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. En attendant qu'elle soit remplie, Rosalie prit ma brosse et prit soins de démêler mes cheveux et de les attacher en chignon. Elle me laissa ensuite me déshabiller et me mettre dans l'eau. Quand elle revint à mes côtés, elle prit une éponge de douche et entreprit de me laver le dos.

**- Où est Alice ?**

**- Elle a pris ses affaires et dors chez son cousin.**

**- Tu l'as jetée ?**

**- Non pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que son cousin est Edward.**

**- Non, Bella. J'aime bien Alice. Je ne vais pas la jeter parce qu'elle est la cousine d'un sale con. Je ne bosserais avec personne sinon.**

**- J'ai eu peur.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas. On ne choisit pas sa famille...**

**- Oui. Comment s'est passée la journée ?**

**- Bella...**

**- Parle-moi, change-moi les idées rien qu'une heure ou deux. S'il te plaît...**

**- Ok. Bien, la journée était géniale. Alice m'a donné beaucoup de conseils sur le choix de mes tenues. Des trucs auxquels je n'aurais pas pensé. Vraiment top. Nous avons bien rigolé, elle et moi avons beaucoup en commun, on est d'accord sur presque tout. Nous avons parlé de toi, elle t'aime beaucoup.**

**- Je l'aime beaucoup aussi**

- **Elle a peur que tu te serves d'elle à cause d'Edward**

**- Je lui ai déjà répété mille fois que non.**

**- Je lui ai dit aussi. Tu es une bonne personne, tu n'es pas méchante, pas assez tordue pour réagir comme ça.**

**- Hum... Si je suis une bonne personne... alors pourquoi on me fait du mal ?**

**- Chérie... Ce sont des idiots. Jacob est comme quasiment tous les hommes de cette terre !**

**- Mais regarde toi et Royce...**

**- N'en parle pas mais... Je crois que j'arrive au bout de ma relation avec lui.**

**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Il sort de plus en plus sans moi, il revient toujours ivre mort de ses soirées. On ne discute plus, on vit notre routine et c'est tout. Il n'y a plus que le sexe... et encore.**

**- Rose je suis désolée.**

**- Ne le sois pas. C'e****st la vie, si Royce n'est pas le bon, alor****s tant pis. Finis de te laver et sors, je vais voir si Jasper n'a pas mis le feu.**

**- Ok.**

Elle embrassa ma joue et me laissa seule. Je finis de me laver, sortis et me séchai pour enfiler un affreux pyjama. Dans le salon, Jasper et Rosalie avaient installé un plateau-repas devant la télé. Rosalie était en train de regarder quel film mettre quand je m'installai entre elle et Jasper.

**- De l'eau pour les éléphants ?**

**- Rose t'es folle ? Le type s'appelle Jacob dedans !**

**- Ah oui merde...Mais l'acteur est juste trop canon... Bien vu Jazz. Bon alors... euh... Bella une envie ?**

**- Non.**

**- Jasper ?**

**- Non plus.**

**- Vous ne m'aidez pas. Ah je voulais le voir celui-là ! The lucky one ? Qu'en dites-vous ?**

**- Ok.**

**- Si tu veux...**

Je l'avais déjà vu, je m'en fichais. Rosalie lança le film et elle et Jasper mangèrent en même temps. Moi, je fixai la télé sans rien regarder vraiment .

**- Bella mange... j'ai cuisiné pour toi.**

**- Je n'ai pas faim, merci.**

**- Il faut que tu manges !**

**- Laisse-la Jasper, quand elle aura faim, elle mangera.**

**- Si tu le dis.**

_Merci Rosalie ! _Je n'avais vraiment pas faim, mon ventre était tordu, incapable de recevoir de la nourriture et encore moins de la digérer. Quand mon frère eut fini de manger, je mis ma tête sur son épaule et pris la main de ma sœur dans la mienne. Le film passa, sans que je m'en rende compte, sans que je comprenne ce qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Rosalie éteignit la télé et me regarda.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Allez on en parle !**

**- De quoi ?**

**- De Jacob ! Parle-moi de ses défauts.**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- Cherche. Il faut que tu penses à lui négativement, comme ça tu te diras que tu as bien de la chance de ne plus être avec lui. Allez, ses défauts ?**

**- Euh...**

**- Il cuisine ?**

**- Non, que des plats préparés.**

**- Voilà, on commence. Il était gentleman ? Il avait de petites attentions envers toi ?**

**- Euh oui. Il me disait je t'aime.**

**- Non, non, non ! Il t'offrait des fleurs ? Te laissait des petits mots tendres dans tes affaires ? Un petit texto flatteur ?**

**- Non... Non c'est vrai, jamais ! Et il ne montrait aucune affection envers moi devant ses copains. Et il ne m'aidait jamais pour les courses, ranger un truc... Il ne voulait jamais rien faire.**

**- Un paresseux ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Et au lit ?**

**- Ah non ! Je ne te parle pas de ça.**

**- Tu avais un orgasme à chaque fois ?**

**- Rosalie, s'il te plaît... pas ça.**

**- Si allez, libère-toi. Jasper, t'es psy non ? Dis-lui.**

**- Je ne suis pas psy. Mais je pense que Rose**** a raison, libère-toi.**

**- Mais pas sur le sexe !**

**- Surtout sur le sexe, dans les couples c'est l'une des choses fondamentales, c'est la base. Et on ne te jugera pas.**

**- Alors tu as entendu Bouddha ? Il était bon au lit ?**

**- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Bouddha ?**

**- Chut, c'est Bella qui parle. Alors ?**

**- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai...**** eu que lui.**

**- Des orgasmes à chaque fois ?**

**- Oui... Je crois.**

**- Tes muscles se contractaient ? Ton cœur s'emballait ? Tu ne pouvais retenir tes ****cris ? Ta respiration était forte ? Ou c'était juste... agréable ?**

**- Je... c'était plus souvent... juste agréable. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent que je...**

**- Hurle ?**

**- H****urler ? Jamais ! Non, quelques cris.**

**- Et lui ?**

**- Quoi et lui ?**

**- Il prenait son pied tout le temps ?**

**- Oui... mais ce n'était jamais très long et pas trop de préliminaires...**

**- Tu as bien fait de le quitter !**

**- Je voudrais aller me coucher si vous voulez bien...**

**- Oui, vas-y. On range et on arrive.**

**- OK.**

Je me levai et regagnai ma chambre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable. Plein de messages et d'appels de Jacob. Je les ignorai. Je consultai mes mails. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en en découvrant un d'Edward.

**De : Edward Cullen**

**A : Bella Swan**

**Bella, **

**Je sais que je ne dois plus utiliser les mails si ça ne concerne pas les cours mais...**

**Tu vas bien ? **

**Je crois que je m'inquiète pour toi. **

**E.C**

**De : Bella Swan **

**A : Edward Cullen**

**Eddy...**

**Tu crois t'inquiéter ? C'est grave docteur ?**

**Je suis en vie, c'est déjà ça. **

**Dans les grandes lignes, on m'a brisé le cœur. **

**Merci pour tout à l'heure. Merci de t'être occupé de moi.**

**Pardon de la réaction de mon frère. **

**Embrasse Alice pour moi. **

**B.**

**De : Edward Cullen**

**A : Bella Swan**

**Eddy ? Je vais tuer ma cou****sine ! **

**Jasper ****a ses raisons pour avoir réagi comme ça. Je ne lui en veux pas. **

**Je sais qu'il n'approuverait pas mais... Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là (sauf pour la bouffe !)**

**Ne le regrette pas, c'est un con de ne pas réaliser la chance qu'il avait. (Parole d'une personne dans son cas)**

**Je vais aller consulter. Je te tiens au courant. **

**Bonne nuit princesse.**

**PS. Je m'occupe de toi quand tu veux. **

**PPS : En tout bien tout honneur. **

**E.C**

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce dernier message. Je posai simplement mon téléphone et m'allongeai au milieu du lit. Rosalie et Jasper arrivèrent et se mirent chacun à côté de moi. J'étais protégée avec eux, je me sentais en sécurité. Mon esprit et mon corps étaient vides, je n'arrivais plus à penser... Calée contre ma sœur, entourée du bras de mon frère, je m'endormis tout simplement.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**A la semaine prochaine.  
**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir **

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci pour les reviews =)**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Je me réveillai le matin avec un énorme mal de crâne, une monstrueuse envie de ne rien faire mais je me félicitais d'avoir survécu à la nuit post-rupture. 3 ans... 3 ans de relation, terminés, envolés en l'espace de 5 minutes au téléphone. Je me sentais trahie, humiliée et je n'arrêtais pas de me demander pourquoi ce genre d'histoire tombait sur moi.

Autour de moi, il n'y avait plus personne, Rosalie travaillait aujourd'hui encore et j'entendis du bruit dans le salon, certainement Jasper. Un regard rapide à mon réveil m'indiqua qu'il était 10h. Je me mis sur le dos, en fixant le plafond. Pour la première fois, j'y repérai quelques fissures dues à la peinture craquelée. Mon imagination trouva même des formes à ces fissures.

_Pourquoi on ne m'aime pas ? Pourquoi on me fait souffrir dès que j'ai le malheur d'aimer ? Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ? _Je pris une grande respiration pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer. J'avais mal. Mal d'avoir été trompée et jetée. Mal aussi à force de pleurer, mal physiquement, mon corps ne pourrait pas subir une nouvelle crise de larmes. De l'autre côté du mur, un bruit sourd me fit sursauter puis une voix s'éleva.

**- Bordel de merde ! Connard de meuble ! Fait chier putain !**

Je souris, Edward Cullen, prof de littérature mais visiblement pas expert dans l'art de la poésie. C'est fou comme ces murs n'étaient pas épais, je n'y avais prêté attention que lorsqu'il voulait démontrer ses performances physiques mais jamais avant pour les bruits de la vie quotidienne. Prise d'un élan de force, je me redressai et frappai trois petits coups aux murs. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas mais après quelques secondes, il me rendit mes trois coups. Je posai ma joue sur le mur froid, j'étais étrangement rassurée de le savoir de l'autre côté. Mon téléphone m'annonça un nouveau mail que j'ouvris.

* * *

**De : Edward Cullen**

**À**** : Bella Swan**

**Que puis-je faire pour toi princesse ?**

**E.**

* * *

**De : Bella Swan **

**À**** : Edward Cullen**

**Rien... j'ai entendu ta douce prose poétique qui rendrait jaloux Baudelaire. (Poète Français) **

**Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Du moins pas trop ? **

**B.**

* * *

**De : Edward Cullen**

**À**** : Bella Swan**

**JE SAIS QUI EST BAUDELAIRE ! Figure-toi ma chère petite Swan que j'ai même dans ma bibliothèque un exemplaire de son recueil '' **_**Le Spleen de**_** Pa****ris'' **

**Non, je survivrai à l'attaque de ma table de nuit. **

**Toujours à mes côtés princesse ? **

**E.**

* * *

Je frappai une fois contre le mur avant de répondre par mail.

* * *

**De : Bella Swan**

**À : Edward Cullen**

**Oui, toujours là. Mais je dois quitter ma chambre maintenant. **

**J'aimerai découvrir ta bibliothèque. **

**Merci pour cet échange.**

**Fais attention aux meubles, ne les abîme pas. **

**À plus.**

**B. **

* * *

**De : Edward Cullen **

**À : Bella Swan. **

**Quand tu veux pour la bibliothèque princesse.**

**Merci de ta considération pour mes pauvres meubles.**

**À très vite Bella.**

**E.**

* * *

Il donna trois nouveaux coups puis plus rien. Je restai quelques secondes, la joue contre le mur, persuadée qu'il était encore là.

**- Bella ?**

Je sursautai en entendant Jasper m'appeler. Ma bulle venait d'éclater. Mon frère vint se mettre à mes côtés et passa son bras autour de mon épaule.

**- Je venais te réveiller. Ça va ?**

**- Oui. J'ai mal partout.**

**- Tu vas rester tranquille aujourd'hui. Je t'ai préparé un petit-déjeuner.**

**- Je n'ai pas faim. Rose est partie ?**

**- Oui. Avec euh... Alice c'est ça ?**

**- Oui. Tu n'as rien de prévu toi ?**

**- Non. Je reste avec toi. Par contre ce soir je ne peux pas rester.**

**- Je survivrai. Ne t'en fais pas. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup avec Rosalie.**

**- C'est normal. Allez, viens, essaye de manger, au moins pour me faire plaisir.**

**- Ok...**

Je me levai et suivis Jasper dans le salon. Je grignotai mon repas, vraiment pour lui faire plaisir.

**- Jazz ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Comment tu as su qu'Edward se fichait de moi au lycée ? Je ne l'ai jamais demandé.**

**- Oh... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?**

**- Dis-moi s'il te plaît.**

**- Il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit ce qu'il faisait. Voilà.**

**- Pourquoi il te l'a dit ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Problème de conscience je pense. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?**

**- Je cherche pourquoi on me fait souffrir. Pourquoi il est**** venu te voir toi ? Pourquoi pas moi directement ?**

**- Bella, arrête de penser à ça tu veux ? Tu es tombée sur deux idiots. Tu n'y peux rien. Ça ne veux pas dire que tu as fait quelque chose de mal Bella.**

**- 3 ans Jasper... 3 ans que j'étais avec Jacob. Je lui ai tout donné...**

**- Je sais ma Bella, je sais... Tu es une fille incroyable Bella. Tu dois continuer à croire, tu trouveras le bon, tu ne dois pas te renfermer. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut que tu te jettes sur le premier venu mais... ne va pas au couvent !**

Je me mis à pouffer de rire. D'où lui venait cette idée ?

**- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller au couvent. Tu sors ça d'où ?**

**- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu es capable. Tu promets de ne rien faire de fou ?**

**- Promis oui.**

_**- CULLEN ! Montre ta p'tite gueule !**_

Une grosse voix résonna dans le couloir, mon cœur en fit même un raté. La voix semblait menaçante, forte et déterminée. Jasper était aussi étonné que moi du boucan de cet individu, en plus d'avoir hurlé, il frappait maintenant comme un dingue à la porte de mon voisin. Trop curieuse et sous les protestations de mon frère, j'allai discrètement ouvrir ma porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Je souris en voyant que je m'inquiétais pour rien. L'énorme voix était celle de l'énorme tas de muscles qui avait pour prénom Emmett. Le frère d'Edward. Je le connaissais un peu, j'avais un souvenir de lui plutôt bon. Emmett était un bon vivant, toujours à plaisanter et à raconter des bêtises. Je l'ai toujours vu souriant. Il avait dû entendre ma porte s'ouvrir car il croisa mon regard et parla.

**- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.**

**- Pas de problème. C'est moi qui suis curieuse.**

**- Votre voisin est juste mon frère.**

**- Oui.**

Edward ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là. Il regarda sévèrement Emmett avant de tourner la tête vers moi, son regard s'adoucit et il me sourit avant de reporter son regard menaçant sur Emmett.

**- T'es content ? Tu fais peur à ma voisine ! Excuse-toi.**

**- Je me suis déjà excusé. Pas vrai mademoiselle ?**

**- C'est vrai.**

**- Tu vois Monsieur le professeur qui sait tout.**

**- Euh, je vais mettre un terme à ma curiosité.**

**- Au revoir mademoiselle. Encore désolé.**

**- Pardonné. Au revoir, à plus Edward.**

**- Oui, à demain princesse.**

**- Princesse ? Tu l'appelles princesse ? On va parler mon vieux ! Tu couches avec ?**

**- Emmett arrête ! Ça va pas !**

Je souris et retournai auprès de Jasper.

**- Fini de faire la curieuse ?**

**- C'était Emmett.**

**- J'ai entendu oui.**

**- Jazz... Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ?**

**- Bella... viens là. Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais ?**

**- J'ai besoin de savoir.**

**- Ok. Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir été vraiment amoureux.**

**- Même de Maria ?**

**- Oui. J'avais des sentiments, c'est certain mais est-ce que c'était de l'amour ? Je ne sais pas.**

**- Comment on peut le savoir ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été aveugle avec Jacob comme avec Edward.**

**- Tu es jeune Bella. Moi aussi je me suis trompé avec Maria.**

**- C'est comme si j'étais abandonnée.**

**- Non Bella, non.**

**- Comment je le saurai quand je tomberai vraiment amoureuse ?**

**- Tu le sauras c'est tout. Jane Austen n'a pas la réponse dans ses livres ?**

**- Les époques ont bien changé.**

**- Oui.**

**- Je suis tellement perdue Jasper...**

**- Je sais Bella. Ça passera ma grande. Non arrête... ne pleure pas...**

Impossible de me retenir, je me remis à pleurer. Je m'en voulais de pleurer une nouvelle fois, du coup mes sanglots redoublèrent. Mon frère m'avait repris dans ses bras et frotta mon dos doucement pour me calmer en me berçant. Nous fûmes interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappa à ma porte. J'étais incapable d'aller ouvrir et incapable de me calmer.

**- Je vais voir. Je reviens.**

Je hochai la tête et pris un mouchoir, me mouchant bruyamment sans aucune élégance. Jasper ouvrit, de là où j'étais je pouvais voir que c'était mon voisin et son frère. Emmett prit la parole.

**- Jasper Swan ! Je ne voulais pas croire que la jolie voisine de mon frère était la petite Bella.**

**- C'est bien elle. Bonjour Emmett.**

**- Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Edward et moi on allait partir pour faire un tennis. Toi et Bella voulez venir ?**

**- Euh non, ce n'est pas le moment. Et, plus je suis loin de ton frère mieux je me porte.**

**- Moi je viens !**

Je m'étais levée et les avais rejoins. Jasper s'était tourné vers moi la bouche ouverte l'air stupéfait. Edward avait les yeux ronds aussi étonné que mon frère. Emmett lui souriait.

**- Bella... je ne pense pas que... tu dois te reposer.**

**- Jazz, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Taper dans une balle me semble une bonne idée. En salle ou en extérieur Emmett ?**

**- En salle.**

**- Je prends mes affaires j'arrive. Jasper tu viens ou pas ?**

**- Ouais je viens.**

J'allai prendre des tennis, un débardeur, un short et j'attachai mes cheveux. Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée. Faire du sport allait me défouler. J'avais joué au tennis souvent avec Jasper, je n'étais pas très bonne mais je m'en fichais. Jasper me rejoignit dans la chambre l'air furieux.

**- Tu joues à quoi Bella ? Faire un tennis avec Edward et Emmett Cullen ?**

**- Je vais surtout imaginer que la balle est la tête de Jacob.**

**- Mais Edward Bella !**

**- Et alors ? Il est gentil depuis que je suis revenue ! Il s'est occupé de moi pendant que tu étais je ne sais où hier ! Il ne m'embête pas, il est correct !**

**- Mais il t'a utilisée !**

**- C'est Jacob que je déteste en ce moment ! L'affaire Edward Cullen est terminée depuis plus de 3 ans ! Alors arrête et passe à autre chose ! Oui Edward n'a pas été très gentleman avec moi mais il y a pire ! Il y a Jacob !**

J'avais crié plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu mais il m'agaçait. Jacob venait de m'arracher le cœur et lui, il ne voyait que le méchant Edward avec qui rien n'était jamais arrivé dans le fond. Jasper soupira et prit dans ses affaires d'hier son bermuda, ses baskets et son t-shirt.

Je retournai dans le salon où Emmett et Edward attendaient et vu l'air gêné du dernier, ils avaient entendu notre mini dispute avec Jasper. Sans un mot, nous sortîmes tous de chez moi, puis de l'immeuble. Emmett désigna sa voiture. Un 4X4 Mercedes noir très élégant. J'ignorais dans quoi il travaillait mais il semblait avoir de l'argent.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle de tennis fût assez tendu, je crois qu'Emmett réalisait l'ampleur du malaise et je pense qu'il devait regretter sa proposition. Edward était visiblement très tendu. Jasper lui m'en voulait, c'était évident. En arrivant à la salle de sports, Emmett me montra les vestiaires, je me changeai en vitesse en priant pour que Jasper n'assassine pas Edward.

En arrivant sur le court de tennis, je m'aperçus que les garçons étaient déjà là. Emmett exposait son impressionnante musculature, un peu trop de muscles pour moi je dois avouer. Edward, avait le visage figé et les muscles de sa mâchoire tout contractés. Son t-shirt était un peu large pour lui et son short ne dévoilait que ses mollets. _Tu as l'air déçu ma fille ! _Jasper lui attendait les bras croisés et me prit en charge pour un échauffement jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne et qu'il aille répondre. Edward et Emmett en profitèrent pour venir me voir. Emmett parla.

**- Désolé Bella, j****e ne pensais pas que ça**** fâcherait Jasper. Je n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'Eddy t'avait fait.**

**- Edward ! Je m'appelle Edward !**

**- C'est pareil.**

**- Tu me fais chier ! Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée en plus !**

Je me permis de prendre la parole, j'avais l'impression que je devais défendre Edward.

**- Je crois que je n'en veux plus à Edward. J'ai trouvé une autre personne à détester de toutes mes forces ! Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux, plutôt platonique comme histoire, n'est rien comparé à ce que mon ex vient de me faire. Sauf que Jazz ne l'a pas encore compris.**

**- Merci Bella.**

**- De rien. Bon, on discute comme des fillettes ou on joue ? Edward en deux sets ?**

**- Ouais.**

Alors que Jasper arrivait vers nous, je partis me mettre en place sur le court. Edward en fit autant et me laissa faire le 1er service. Emmett et Jasper se mirent sur le court à côté de nous et eux aussi débutèrent leur partie. Je restai concentrée sur mon jeu, mes débuts étaient plutôt timides mais au fur et à mesure de nos échanges, je me fis plus agressive et plus réactive.

Je mettais toute ma rage et toutes mes forces dans la partie. Plus je frappais la balle plus je me sentais soulagée. Edward lui aussi mettait tout son cœur dans cet échange, il avait autant de colère que moi à extérioriser. J'ignorai ce à quoi il pensait quand il me renvoyait la balle mais elles arrivèrent toutes à une vitesse incroyable. Je ne voulais pas lâcher l'affaire, je ne voulais pas perdre. La hargne s'était emparée de moi, j'étais déterminée. Edward non plus ne voulait pas perdre, il était aussi féroce que moi et nos échanges interminables. Nous fîmes cependant une pause pour nous hydrater un peu. Je dominais le jeu. Il me tendit une bouteille d'eau que je vidai d'un trait.

**- T'es douée princesse !**

**- Non. Je suis juste folle de rage. J'évacue.**

**- Ouais moi aussi.**

**- Désolée pour mon frère.**

**- Je peux comprendre. On y retourne ?**

**- Tu n'abandonnes pas ?**

**- Dans tes rêves !**

**- C'est ce qu'on va voir.**

Avant de retourner sur le court, il enleva son t-shirt. Je le regardai sans me cacher. Son torse, que je savais bien dessiné, était mouillé par la sueur, quelques petites goûtes perlaient au niveau de ses quelques poils, tout ça le rendait terriblement sexy.

**- Te mettre torse nu ne te fera pas gagner !**

**- Non mais te voir me dévorer des yeux vaut le coup.**

**- Je ne... alors là ne va pas t'imaginer des choses ! Ok, j'avoue t'es plutôt bien fait mais... je ne perdrai pas.**

**- On est à égalité.**

**- Égalité de quoi ? J'ai**** tous mes vêtements moi.**

**- Ton short est outrageusement court et moulant. Tes jambes sont superbes et tu as vraiment un joli petit cul.**

**- T'es mon prof Edward ! Je pourrais le prendre comme du harcèlement.**

**- Non, prends-le juste comme un compliment. Allez, remue tes jolies fesses, j'ai un match à gagner.**

**- Pauvre tâche !**

Il sourit en coin et je lui tournai le dos pour regagner ma place, un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en sentant son regard sur moi. Je me retournai vers lui seulement quand je l'entendis dire '' aïe '' il se frottait le haut de la cuisse en grimaçant, une balle roulait près de ses pieds. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur Jasper, tourné vers nous qui cria un '' désolé '', absolument pas sincère, avant de reprendre son propre match.

Je repris mes échanges musclés avec mon adversaire. Plus nous avançâmes vers la fin, plus le jeux était intense. Aucun de nous ne faiblissait. À chaque coups de raquette, je pensais à Jacob, son humiliation, sa façon de s'être servi de moi, de sa demande de faire une pause, que je lui accorde le droit de coucher avec une autre juste pour s'assurer de ses sentiments, il voulait que je l'attende sagement ? Il me connaissait mal !

Je repensais à notre semaine ensemble, je me rendais compte qu'il avait été distant, j'avais bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je lui avais même posé la question, il avait nié. Et la soirée avec Jasper et Rosalie. La façon qu'il avait d'éviter les questions sur notre futur, toutes ses réponses vagues, son refus de s'engager... Et le fait de refuser de voir mon père. J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir, le deviner ! Pourquoi avais-je été si aveugle ! Pourquoi je n'avais encore rien vu ? La première fois ne m'avait-elle pas suffit ? Non ! J'avais trop cru au prince charmant, je lui avais accordé bien trop d'importance. Je m'étais trop imaginé qu'il était l'homme parfait ! J'étais trop naïve !

Dans un dernier moment de rage, je frappai la balle si fort qu'Edward ne pût la rattraper, ce qui me fit gagner la partie. Je n'étais pas contente d'avoir gagné, non au contraire. Mon énergie sembla m'avoir quittée, je me laissai prudemment tomber sur le sol, en prenant soin de ne pas me blesser et mes plus fidèles amies les larmes réapparurent. La tristesse mais aussi le relâchement suite à l'effort étaient la cause de mes pleurs. Je vis Edward courir vers moi, sautant par-dessus le filet.

**- Bella ça va ?**

**- Oui... c'est juste... je ne sais même pas.**

**- Je vais chercher Jasper.**

**- Non, non... ça va aller**.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, je mis ma tête sur son épaule. Nous devions avoir l'air de deux idiots assis au milieu d'un court de tennis à même le sol. Cette pensée me fis sourire, puis carrément rire. Je rirais, un vrai fou rire. Edward me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle.

**- On doit... ressembler à deux idiots assis ici !**

**- Pas faux oui.**

**- Et je t'ai ****battu ! J'ai gagné !**

**- Ce n'est que partie remise ! Je ne vais pas te laisser la victoire princesse !**

**- Oh que si... Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez folle pour te laisser une revanche ? Non ! Je reste sur ma victoire !**

**- Je ne sais pas si tu es folle ou non... tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a 30 secondes tu pleurais !**

Il se mit à sourire puis à rire avec moi, pour aucune raison en particulier. Nous finîmes par rejoindre Jasper et Emmett qui jouaient toujours, un jeu bien plus calme que le notre tout à l'heure. Edward remis son t-shirt puis sagement nous nous installâmes sur le banc à attendre que nos frères respectifs terminent de jouer. Quelques balles avant la fin, je vis Rosalie et Alice débarquer avec leurs sacs aux bras et leurs talons hauts. Rosalie ne prit pas la peine de saluer Edward et s'assit à mes côtés.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Jasper m'a dit où vous étiez. T'es folle d'avoir accepté ça ou quoi ?**

**- Non, je me sens très bien. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Salut Alice. Désolée pour hier.**

**- Salut. Pa****s de problème, j'ai vite trouvé**** où dormir. Et toi... ? Ça va ? Rose m'a raconté ! Quel salaud !**

**- Oui...**

Alice s'assit près de son cousin qui se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle fit une légère grimace.

- **T'as besoin d'une douche Edward.**

**- Désolé mais je viens de jouer comme un dingue face à une Bella enragée ! Oui, j'ai transpiré et m'embête pas ou je te prends dans mes bras.**

**- Ah non ! Qui a gagné ?**

**- J'ai laissé la victoire à Bella.**

Alice pouffa de rire et Rosalie qui n'avait pas écouté changea de sujet.

**- C'est qui Monsieur Muscle qui joue avec Jazz ?**

**- Emmett, le frère d'Edward et le cousin d'Alice.**

**- J'espère qu'il est moins abruti que son frère, il est vraiment craquant, ça serait dommage.**

**- Rose ! Désolée Edward, ils me font honte aujourd'hui.**

**- J'encaisse. Je vais aller prendre une douche en les attendant.**

Il se leva sans rien ajouter de plus, Alice avait les lèvres pincées et Rosalie s'en moquait royalement, elle était trop occupée à admirer Emmett. Le jeu entre les garçons prit fin et ils nous rejoignirent. Emmett remarqua tout de suite Rosalie. Il lui sourit et Rose se mit à battre des cils.

**- Enchantée, Rosalie Swan.**

**- Emmett Cullen. Vous êtes encore plus belle en vrai.**

**- Oh, vous me flattez.**

**- Ce n'est que la vérité. Mais c'est ma petite Lily que je vois là ! Viens faire un gros câlin à ton cousin préféré !**

**- Qui a**** dit que je ne préférais pas Edward ?**

**- D'ailleurs il est où lui ?**

**- P****arti prendre une douche, tu ferais bien d'en faire autant ! **

**- Olalala... C'est qu'elle va mordre la cousine.**

Rien que pour l'embêter, il la prit dans ses bras et la pauvre Alice n'était absolument pas de taille pour lutter contre ce géant. Elle cria et il explosa de rire avant de lancer un clin d'œil à ma sœur et de partir vers les vestiaires. Jasper le suivit avant de lancer un regard plein de reproches à Rosalie qui haussa simplement les épaules

Après les douches et nous être changés, je montai dans la voiture de Rosalie avec Jasper. Emmett, Edward et Alice partaient eux pour un dîner chez leurs parents. Le retour se fît en silence. Jasper était furieux, Rosalie devait penser à Emmett et moi rien... j'étais vide, fatiguée. En arrivant, Jasper récupéra ses affaires et il ne pût s'empêcher de me prendre dans ses bras.

**- Fais attention à toi. Je t'appelle demain.**

**- Merci pour tout Jasper.**

**- Je t'en prie. Je t'aime Bella.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Pas de bêtises hein ?**

**- Non, je crois que je vais manger un truc vite fait et aller dormir. Je suis épuisée.**

**- Ok. À demain.**

**- Oui. Merci encore.**

Je dis aussi au revoir à Rosalie puis je les regardai partir et comme prévu je mangeai rapidement avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit et de dormir. Mon sommeil fut agité, et je me réveillai en sueurs à 1h du matin. J'étais perdue, essoufflée. Je me sentais angoissée et je commençais à suffoquer. Je pris ma ventoline pour m'aider à respirer. Il n'y avait qu'en cas de panique totale que je m'en servais, le reste du temps je n'en avais pas besoin. Complètement hagarde, je me levai et sortis de chez moi, en pyjama, constitué d'un mini short et un débardeur troué. Sans comprendre mes gestes, je frappai chez mon voisin.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**à la semaine prochaine**

**Bonne fin de semaine**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir !  
**

**Je suis désolé, je suis un peu en retard ce soir...**

**Sans trop de blabla, je remercie encore toute mes lectrices pour toutes les reviews**

**Merci à ma super Bêta également.  
**

**Voilà **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Pourquoi je frappais chez lui ? _Il fallait vite que je reparte chez moi. En plus il était tard, il devait dormir. J'étais en train de tourner le dos quand la porte s'ouvrit. Edward, en caleçon, les cheveux en bataille mais n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir été réveillé, ouvrit la porte. Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant. J'eus vaguement l'idée de faire croire que j'étais somnambule mais ce plan était voué à l'échec

**- Bella ?**

**- Désolée... euh... je dérange ?**

**- Non. J'étais réveillé.**

**- T'es tout seul ?**

**- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Je sais pas... je dormais, je me suis réveillée et... tadam me voilà.**

**- Tu veux entrer ?**

**- Euh... je ne veux pas t'ennuyer.**

**- Entre Bella.**

**- Ok, merci.**

Il s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Il referma la porte derrière moi. Son appartement était déstabilisant. Totalement inversé au mien. Son salon était à gauche, ainsi que sa chambre, voilà pourquoi je l'entendais si bien. En face du salon, il y avait la cuisine, à côté la salle de bain. La décoration était plutôt sobre mais l'appartement était propre et bien rangé. Il me désigna le canapé, je m'assis.

**- Tu veux boire un truc ? De l'eau ?**

**- Tu n'as rien de plus fort ?**

**- Une bière ?**

**- Plus fort ?**

**- Vodka ?**

**- C'est parti.**

Edward partit dans sa chambre enfiler un pantalon puis il revint prendre une bouteille de vodka et deux shots. Il nous servit et s'installa face à moi. Il leva son verre, j'en fis autant et nous bûmes le contenu fort du shooter.

**- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe princesse ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Je me pose beaucoup de questions.**

**- Jacob t'a fait quoi ?**

**- Il sort avec une collègue à lui. Il m'a demandé de faire un break dans notre histoire, le temps de coucher avec l'autre et voir avec laquelle c'est le mieux.**

**- Comm****ent tu l'as appris ?**

**- Au téléphone, on parlait, il a reçu un double appel, il s'est planté et il m'a prise pour elle.**

**- Je suis désolé. C'est un sale con, il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il a perdu. Je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas pour toi.**

**- Dis celui qui m'a brisé le cœur aussi.**

**- J'avoue oui. Je regrette, sincèrement.**

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**- J'étais idiot. Tu étais la sœur de mon meilleur ami.**

**- Edward, j'ai besoin de réponses. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal ?**

**- Rien du tout.**

Il me servit un autre verre que je bus sitôt servi, il en fît autant. Je le regardai, et attendis qu'il parle.

**- Tu as souffert de cette histoire Bella, je le sais. Mais moi aussi Bella j'ai souffert.**

**- En quoi ? Tu as tout gagné dans cette histoire !**

**- Je t'aimais ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.**

**- Te fous pas de moi !**

**- Je ne plaisante pas Isabella. Au début, oui, c'était juste pour les devoirs. J'ai vite compris que tu avais le béguin pour moi. Je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à la littérature, moi je voulais être scientifique. Je n'étais pas très bon en sciences, donc je me concentrais uniquement sur cette matière. Puis tu es arrivée. Tu m'as proposé ton aide. J'ai accepté.**

**- Sers-moi un verre... Merci.**

**- De rien. Je continue ?**

**- Oui. Je veux savoir.**

**- Tu m'as fait un premier devoir et la prof m'a félicité, elle a lu des passages devant toute la classe et j'ai trouvé ça... incroyable. Alors j'ai lu le devoir en entier puis le livre car tu m'avais donné envie de le découvrir. Ma mère a même crû que j'étais devenu fou en me voyant lire du Dickens...**

**- Oliver Twist ?**

**- Oui, c'est le premier livre que j'ai lu grâce à toi. Après ce premier devoir, je voulais que tu recommences, je voulais que tu me redonnes envie de lire.**

**- Je te plaisais à ce moment-là ?**

**- Non. Je ne faisais attention qu'****à tes écrits, le reste je m'en foutais. Ce que je savais en revanche c'était qu'il fallait que je te fasse croire que quelque chose serait possible si je voulais que tu me refasses un devoir. Et puis un deuxième devoir est arrivé, encore plus incroyable que le premier. J'ai lu le deuxième livre et ainsi de suite.**

**- Et après ?**

**- Après ? Au bout du 3eme devoir, j'ai commencé à comprendre que dans tes écrits il y avait beaucoup de toi, tu te livrais et j'avais envie de te connaître plus. Je t'ai observée, j'ai failli venir à plein de rendez-vous, je n'étais jamais loin mais... Tu m'effrayais !**

**- Je t'effrayais ?**

**- Oui. Je ne savais pas comment faire, je me sentais perdu, je me sentais vulnérable... je ne savais pas comment réagir, comment me comporter. Alors j'ai fait le con ou l'autruche comme tu veux. Je me voilais la face. Je refoulais mes sentiment.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu me trouvais ?**

**- Tu es intelligente, pleine d'humour et incroyablement belle !**

**- Je le savais...**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu te moques de moi. Comment tu peux me trouver belle alors que ma sœur est Rosalie Swan ?**

**- Tu m'énerves ! Arrête avec ça ! Rose est très jolie, elle fait rêver des millions d'hommes mais pas moi. Je te préfère à elle. Tu es 100 fois plus belle que Rosalie !**

**- Non.**

**- Tu m'agaces ! Viens là !**

Il me tira par le bras, m'entraîna dans sa chambre et me mit face à son miroir. Il avait l'air sévère et déterminé.

**- Regarde-toi ! Tu n'as rien d'une grande blonde aux yeux bleus certes mais regarde-toi bon sang ! Tes cheveux, j'aime ta longueur et ta couleur, ils sont doux, souples... Et tes yeux... tes grands yeux chocolats... ton regard intelligent... tes lèvres roses et pulpeuses. Ta peau blanche qui te donne un air précieux, elle est si douce... Ta poitrine parfaite ! Tes fesses rebondies, tes jambes fines... putain ****si tu savais co****mbien de fois j'ai rêvé les avoir autour de ma taille ! Rosalie est une belle fille. Mais toi aussi !**

**- Depuis toujours on me parle de la beauté de mon frère et de ma sœur... on ne me parle jamais de moi. On ne me dit jamais que je suis jolie.**

**- Tu es belle Bella. Tu n'as pas vu comment les garçons te regardent ? Mike Newton et son pote pourraient te sauter dessus à chaque fois que tu passes près d'eux !**

**- Tu m'aimes toujours ?**

**- J'ai besoin d'un nouveau verre !**

Il me laissa seule dans sa chambre. J'avais du mal à croire ce qu'il me disait. Il avait été amoureux de moi ? Il me trouvait belle ? Plus belle que Rosalie ? Je le rejoignis dans le salon et bus le verre qu'il m'avait préparé. Nous avions déjà bu la moitié de la bouteille. Je voulais savoir.

**- Tu m'aimes toujours Edward ?**

**- Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux passés à autres choses non ? J'ai fait mon deuil... j'ai souffert de t'avoir perdue, de ne pas avoir agi.**

**- C'est pour ça que tu sors avec Irina ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Alice m'a dit que cette fille te rendait malheureux à chaque fois. Que tu l'avais demandée en mariage et qu'elle avait toujours fini par te faire du mal.**

**- J'ai souffert quand tu es partie, mais pas autant que toi. Ma relation avec Irina nous met à égalité non ?**

**- Tu cherches à souffrir ?**

**- C'est ma punition pour t'avoir rendue malheureuse. **

**- Pourquoi tu es devenu prof ?**

**- Grâce à toi princesse. Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais bien plus lire que la science. Alors je me suis plongé dans les livres, dans les commentaires et les analyses. Je me suis forgé une pensée, une vision des choses. J'aimais ça. Et j'avais l'impression que... je ne sais pas, que tu étais toujours là quand je lisais un livre. Je te devais bien ça. J'aime mon métier Bella. Tu m'as transmis ta passion, je veux la transmettre à mon tour.**

**- Je n'étais pas consciente de tout ça...**

**- Tu n'avais aucun élément pour le savoir. Encore un verre ?**

**- Oui.**

Il me servit et nous bûmes, perdus dans nos pensées. Ma tête commençait à me faire mal. Edward n'était peut-être pas l'affreux type que j'imaginais. Connaître sa version de l'histoire me faisait du bien.

**- Tu sais Bella... tu n'as perdu personne toi.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu as été déçue mais tu n'as perdu personne. Moi j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. Je considérais Jasper comme mon frère. J'ai perdu quelqu'un de ma famille...**

**- Tu veux que je pense que tu as été plus malheureux que moi ?**

**- Non. Je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas l'homme sans cœur que tu**** as ****décrit à Alice la première fois que tu lui as parlé de moi. Nous avons tous les deux payé le prix fort dans cette histoire.**

**- Je ne t'en veux plus. Je te pardonne.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui Edward. Tout ce que tu m'as dit ce soir... j'ai été égoïste... j'ai pensé qu'à ****mon malheur. Tu n'es pas le monstre que je m'étais ****imaginé. Je suis fière même.**

**- Fière de quoi ?**

**- Te t'avoir fait aimer les livres, que tu sois devenu prof à cause de moi...**

**- Grâce à toi princesse, pas à cause de toi.**

**- Oui, grâce à moi. Tout ça aura finalement servi à quelque chose non ?**

**- Oui. Et concernant Jacob ?**

**- Lui, il n'a aucune excuse ! Pas encore en tout cas ! Non mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a prise pour sa pute ! Son message ressemblait à '' Attends, je vais voir ailleurs, je reviens, laisse tes cuisses ouvertes pour moi !'' Il a rêvé lui !**

**- Tu l'aimais ?**

**- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Je ne sais pas si j'étais vraiment amoureuse. Je crois que je suis saoule...**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je vais parler d'un truc dont je ne parlerais jamais si j'étais sobre... surtout avec toi.**

**- Dis-moi. Je suis curieux.**

**- D'après Rosalie, je n'ai même jamais eu un vrai orgasme.**

**- Je pense être d'accord avec elle. Je veux dire, si c'était tout le temps comme j'ai entendu...**

**- Tu nous as entendus ?**

**- Ouais...**

**- Et alors ?**

**- C'était rapide vos rapports. Je t'ai entendue... geindre mais pas crier de plaisir.**

**- Est-ce que je devrais crier comme les filles que toi tu ramènes ?**

**- Oui. Normalement tu ne peux pas contrôler tes cris. C'est plus fort que toi, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.**

**- Est-ce que toi aussi tu... cris ?**

**- Hum... je grogne plutôt. Je ne contrôle pas non plus, c'est... naturel.**

**- Comment tu te sens après... après un vrai orgasme ?**

**- Un sentiment de plénitude, tu te sens juste bien... détendu, invincible. Comment il était avec toi après ?**

**- Euh... il allait prendre une douche ou il dormait.**

**- Il ne te prenait pas dans ses bras, il ne continuait pas de te toucher ?**

**- Non. Je pensais que c'était normal. C'est fini, on passe à autre chose.**

**- Ce n'est pas ça faire l'amour Bella. Ce n'est pas tirer un coup vite fait et on en parle plus.**

**- Tu ne fais jamais ça ?**

**- Non ! Enfin, il m'est arrivé de coucher, juste pour coucher, un petit coup rapide. Mais quand je fais l'amour à une femme je le fais bien ! Raconte-moi ! Comment il s'y prenait ?**

**- Je... je ne sais pas... il m'embrassait, me caressait, me déshabillait et puis voilà...**

**- Il te faisait quoi en préliminaires ?**

**- Rien, il n'aime pas ça.**

**- Princesse ? Je crois qu'il t'a rendu service dans le fond. Tu as tout à gagner de cette rupture. Tu aimes ça ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Le sexe ? Tu aimais le faire ?**

**- Bof, pas plus que ça. C'est obligé dans un couple non ?**

**- Je suis choqué d'apprendre ça !**

**- Comment tu fais toi ? Tu aimes ça ?**

**- Oh oui j'aime. Et déjà quand je suis avec une fille, je pense à son plaisir à elle en premier, le mien ensuite. Je la caresse, j'embrasse son corps, je la stimule, je la fais languir jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de la posséder... Je réponds aux attentes du corps de ma partenaire.**

**- Prétentieux !**

**- Mais tu es**** aux premières loges pour entendre mes exploits.**

**- Je suis sûre qu'elles en rajoutent.**

**- Non. Un jour tu sauras.**

**- J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout loupé.**

**- Tu as encore la vie devant toi. Allez viens.**

**- Où ça ? Je coucherai pas avec toi !**

**- On va juste dormir.**

**- Ensemble ?**

**- Oui, on a cours demain et on a vidé une bouteille de vodka. Je m'étonne qu'on tienne encore si bien debout.**

**- Oui... Demain matin ça sera autre chose. Tu dors souvent avec des filles ? Juste dormir ?**

**- Jamais non.**

Il prit ma main et nous allâmes dans sa chambre. Je me couchai la première, du côté qui sentait bon. Edward enleva son jean pour ne se retrouver qu'en caleçon.

**- Hey ! C'est mon côté du lit. Dégage !**

**- Non, l'autre côté il put ! Je reste là.**

**- C'est mon lit, c'est mon côté, bouge Swan.**

**- Non. Et pourquoi t'es en caleçon ?**

**- Parce que je dors comme ça. Normalement je dors nu, je t'épargne.**

**- Vas-y, te gêne pas, fais comme chez toi.**

**- C'est l'alcool qui parle. Je suis ton prof.**

**- Pas ce soir.**

**- C'est ça, allez pousse-toi.**

**- Non.**

**- T'es chiante, ce n'est pas croyable !**

Il se laissa tomber sur le côté du lit qui n'était pas le sien et mit les draps sur nous.

**- Bonne nuit princesse.**

**- Pourquoi princesse ?**

**- Je trouve que ça te va bien.**

**- Une princesse c'est ****capricieuse et pourrie gâtée.**

**- Tu viens de me faire un caprice pour avoir ma place dans le lit. Et ça te va bien, t'es ma princesse.**

**- Seigneur j'ai mal à la tête.**

**- D****ors Bella.**

**- À demain Edward. Merci pour tout.**

**- Chut.**

Je souris et essayai de trouver une position pour dormir. Une fois à l'aise, je m'endormis rapidement, la tête pleine d'informations mais je n'avais pas l'esprit suffisamment clair pour correctement analyser toutes ses nouvelles. La nuit fut courte, trop courte. Le réveil d'Edward sonna à 7h, nous avions dormi 4h. J'avais mal à la tête. À côté de moi Edward grogna, se leva et sortit de la chambre en titubant. Je l'entendis aller jusqu'à la salle de bain, moi je me mis sur le ventre et respirai à plein nez l'odeur du coussin.

**- Bonjour Bella.**

**- B'jour.**

**- Tu commences à 8h30 ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- Tu manges quoi le matin ?**

**- Tu as quoi ?**

**- Des céréales.**

**- Hum non. Je vais manger chez moi. Tu veux venir ?**

**- Je me douche, m'habille, prends mes affaires et je te rejoints.**

**- Ok.**

Je sortis à mon tour du lit et pris le chemin de chez moi. J'allai prendre moi aussi une douche, je m'habillai pour la journée. Je fis ensuite couler le café et pressai les oranges pendant que quelques tartines de pain étaient dans le toaster. Je sortis la confiture, le beurre et le nutella ainsi que quelques fruits et des yaourts. Je terminais les jus d'oranges quand il frappa à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir, Edward me sourit et entra chez moi.

**- Hum... ça sent bon.**

**- Je t'ai fais griller des tartines.**

**- Merci princesse. Dis-moi Bella... Nous sommes amis ?**

**- Faisons un pacte... Quand nous sommes à la fac, je ne te connais pas. Tu es juste un prof.**

**- Oui, ça me paraît normal. Tout comme avec Alice.**

**- Oui. Quand nous sommes ici alors oui, je suppose qu'on peut être amis. Tiens, sers-toi.**

**- Merci. C'est quoi ça ?**

**- De l'aspirine.**

**- Très bonne idée ça.**

Je m'installai face à lui et mangeai mon yaourt, mes fruits. Nous restâmes silencieux, je n'avais pas envie d'aller en cours, je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'avais mal à la tête, j'avais des courbatures à cause du tennis d'hier. Je serais bien restée chez moi à réfléchir sur les aveux d'Edward de cette nuit, sur ma relation avec Jacob. Edward avait raison, finalement c'était peut-être une bonne chose.

**- Je t'amène à la fac ?**

**- En moto ?**

**- Bien sûr.**

**- D'accord. Je veux bien. J'ai mal partout...**

**- Le tennis d'hier ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Par contre ce soir j'ai une réunion avec d'autres profs.**

**- Je n'attends pas que tu sois mon chauffeur tu sais...**

Il sourit et nous finîmes de manger. Il m'aida à débarrasser la table et à ranger. Je pris mes affaires et nous descendîmes jusqu'à la Triumph. Il m'équipa d'un casque, il s'installa et je montai derrière lui. Il démarra la moto et nous prîmes le chemin pour la Fac. Il me déposa à l'abri des regards, je lui rendis son casque et le remerciai.

**- Merci pour tout.**

**- Merci à toi pour le petit-déjeuner ce matin. C'était trop bon !**

**- De rien. À tout à l'heure en cours ?**

**- Oui. Bon courage.**

Je souris, lui fis signe de la main et partis vers mon bâtiment où avait lieu mon premier cours de la journée, une journée qui s'annonçait longue, très longue.

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**à la semaine prochaine. **

**biz**

**lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre =) **

**Merci à vous toutes pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lydie pour les corrections.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**- Bella ?**

**- Alice salut ! Je ne t'avais pas vue pardon. Ça va ?**

**- Oui mais toi... Tu as une sale tête...**

**- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.**

**- Ma pauvre. Ça va un peu mieux ?**

**- Ouais, je me dis que finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal. Tu manges avec moi ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et toi alors ? Ton week-end mode ?**

**- Trop, trop bien ! Je suis aux anges ! C'était... hannn ! Incroyable ! Je ne m'étais jamais ****sentie**** aussi à ma place que pendant ces deux jours. Et ta sœur ****a été très sympa. Je l'aime beaucoup.**

**- Oui, elle est... géniale. Tu vas la revoir ?**

**- Oui vendredi soir je dors chez elle et je repars lundi matin.**

**- D'accord. Cool. Je suis contente pour toi.**

**- En plus les vacances arrivent ! Elle m'a proposé de l'accompagner à New York ! Il faut encore que j'en parle à mon oncle et ma tante mais je pense que je pourrais y aller. Une semaine tu te rends compte ?**

**- Oui, c'est... une bonne opportunité pour toi. Je suis ravie.**

**- Merci. Bon et toi ? Ce tennis avec mes cousins ?**

**- Oh, euh... ça m'a défoulée. J'ai battu Edward.**

**- Sérieux ? Il perd rarement !**

**- Emmett bosse dans quoi ?**

**- Il est conseillé financier pour de riches chefs d'entreprises au niveau mondial.**

**- Ah, ça explique la voiture.**

**- Entre autres oui.**

Elle me sourit et son téléphone sonna, son regard s'illumina.

**- C'est ta sœur ! Certainement pour me parler d'Emmett. Elle a craqué pour lui je crois, elle m'a fait parler de lui pendant des heures, tu savais que ça n'****allait pas avec son compagnon actuel ?... Allô Rose ?**

Et voilà... Rosalie Swan avait encore sévi. Pendant qu'Alice gloussait au téléphone tout en parlant avec ma sœur, je terminais mon repas. Alice étant toujours occupée, je lui fis signe que j'allais aux toilettes et elle hocha la tête sans, je pense, comprendre ce que je racontais. Déconcertée, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes, puis vers la salle de cours où j'allais retrouver Edward pour 3h. Sur le chemin, je croisai Mike, il me salua d'un grand sourire.

**- Tout va bien Bella ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.**

**- Si, si ça va. Merci Mike.**

**- Si tu veux parler autour d'un verre, n'hésite pas. Ce sera avec plaisir et ça pourrait être sympa.**

**- Oh euh merci. Mais pas pour le moment, désolée.**

**- Pas de soucis. Si besoin, je suis là.**

**- Merci. On se voit plus tard.**

**- Oui. À toute !**

Je réussis à lui sourire et je repris mon chemin jusqu'à l'amphi. Il était vide encore à cette heure-là. Je m'installai au premier rang et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je me sentais plus seule que jamais. Une main se posa alors sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. C'était Edward, il me tendit un mouchoir et s'assit à mes côtés.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Je me sens seule... tout le monde m'abandonne.**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça princesse ? Où est Alice ?**

**- Au téléphone avec sa nouvelle meilleure amie !**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Rosalie Swan ! C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui les ai présentées.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Elles ne se quittent plus. Alice passe le week-end prochain chez Rosalie. Elles vont partir à New-York ensemble pendant les vacances... Elles passent des heures au téléphone ensemble. Rose lui confie ses secrets... Rose est incroyable et tout le bazar.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Alice n'est pas de ce genre normalement !**

**- Quand Rosalie se mêle de quelque chose, souvent il n'y a plus qu'elle qui compte pour les autres. On m'efface.**

**- Je suis là moi...**

**- Tu es bien le seul. D'abord Jacob qui me quitte, maintenant Alice qui préfère ma sœur...**

**- Et Jasper ?**

**- Il te voue une haine qui m'échappe et ça m'agace.**

**- Mais il est là pour toi.**

**- Il m'étouffe, il veut diriger ma vie... j'en ai l'impression en tout cas. Bella fais-ci, fais-ça... c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de partir pour suivre maman en Arizona, c'est lui qui me dit qui je dois fréquenter ou pas...**

**- Tu as cours après le mien ?**

**- Non. Pourquoi ?**

**- Rentre chez toi. Repose-toi. Ce soir je passe te donner mon cours ok ?**

**- Je veux pas rentrer chez moi.**

**- Tiens ! Prends les clefs de chez moi si tu préfères. Prends ton après-midi alors. Je rentre vers 20H ok ?**

**- D'accord je serai là. Merci Edward.**

**- De rien, allez file princesse. Les autres ne vont pas tarder. Et je vais ramener Alice sur terre !**

**- Non, ne t'en ****mêle pas.**

**- Mais...**

**- S'il te plaît Edward...**

**- Ok, ok. On e****n re****parlera. Allez, profite de ton après-midi mais sois prudente.**

**- Bien chef.**

Je pris ses clefs et sortis de l'amphi au moment où les groupies d'Edward entrèrent. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans mon appartement, je ne voulais pas appeler Jasper et encore moins Rosalie. La seule personne que je voulais et qui pourrait encore me réconforter était mon père. J'avais envie de le voir. Je pris donc le bus pour me rendre chez mon bon vieux papa. J'espérais qu'il était là, que je n'aie pas fait le trajet pour rien. Finissant les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de la maison à pied, je fus soulagée de voir la voiture dans l'allée. Je frappai à la porte et il ouvrit rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils avant de me sourire tendrement et de me tendre les bras.

**- Ma petite fille... Viens là.**

**- Oh papa !**

Je m'effondrai dans ses bras. Il me serra dans ses bras puis m'aida à atteindre le salon. Je restais contre lui alors qu'il attendait que mes larmes cessent. Quelques minutes passèrent et je finis par me calmer. Charlie me tendit une boîte à mouchoirs dans laquelle je me servis puis je pris la parole.

- **Tu es au courant ?**

**- Oui, Jasper m'a appelé, Rose aussi d'ailleurs. Il ne te méritait pas Bella.**

**- Je me sens seule papa.**

**- Nous sommes là Bella. Tu as survécu à l'affaire Cullen, ça ira pour celle-ci aussi. Puis tu trouveras un gentil garçon avec qui tu seras vraiment heureuse.**

**- Edward est mon prof tu sais.**

**- Oui je sais.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Jasper. Je sais que c'est ton voisin aussi. Ton frère a tendance à s'occuper trop de ta vie si tu veux mon avis. Il te protège trop. Il voulait que je trouve quelque chose pour t'éloigner d'Edward.**

**- N'importe quoi. Edward est un bon prof. Tu sais pourquoi il est devenu professeur de littérature ?**

**- Non.**

**- Parce que les devoirs que je faisais pour lui, lui donnaient envie de lire les bouquins, puis il s'est pris de passion pour la littérature et le voilà prof. Grâce à moi.**

**- Je ne savais pas. C'est une bonne chose. Il est bon ?**

**- Très bon oui. J'aime beaucoup ses cours. Il a changé tu sais... mais Jasper ne le voit pas. J'ai pardonné à Edward.**

**- Vous ét****iez si jeune Bella... Il a fait une bêtise c'est vrai mais je suis content que tu lui ****aies pardonné. C'est une preuve d'intelligence. Vous êtes amis ?**

**- Oui. Enfin pas trop, il est surtout mon prof, il pourrait avoir des ennuis.**

**- Oui c'est vrai. Jasper m'a dit aussi que tu étais amie avec sa cousine.**

**- Oui mais... je lui ai fait rencontrer Rose, elles sont passionnées par la mode toutes les deux. Il n'y a que Rosalie qui compte maintenant.**

**- Je vois... Rosalie a encore sévi**

**- Je ne compte plus les copines qu'elle m'a prises.**

**- La vie est décidément trop simple pour les jumeaux !**

**- Tu le penses ?**

**- Oui. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu es belle et intelligente. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore et qui m'échappe totalement, tout le monde ne s'intéresse qu'à eux ! Jasper est beau garçon et intelligent. Rosalie est belle et elle n'est pas timide.**

**- Et il y a moi.**

**- Il y a surtout toi. Tu es différente d'eux, aussi jolie que Rosalie, tu es d'une beauté plus naturelle qu'elle. Tu es peut-être plus intelligente que Jasper. Mais tu es dans la discrétion. Je regrette Bella.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Tu as grandi dans l'ombre de ton frère et de ta sœur. Je ne l'ai pas vu à temps. Tu étais une petite fille si complaisante, si gentille... tu ne demandais pas autant d'attention, tu semblais l'accepter. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ça te nuirait autant.**

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute papa. J'ai eu une enfance heureuse. Ils ne me maltraitent pas.**

**- Mais regarde maintenant. Ce que Jasper a fait au lycée avec Edward. Les copines que te piquait Rosalie... Tu en souffres. Et je déteste te voir souffrir ma petite Bella. J'aime Jasper et Rosalie, mais toi... j'ai une affection différente. Je crois bien que tu es ma préférée. Belle, intelligente, discrète, sensée...**

**- Ton portrait craché quoi !**

**- Oh ça, je ne sais pas.**

**- Mais si. Je t'aime papa. Merci de me dire tout ça. Mais je n'en veux à personne, surtout pas à toi.**

**- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Manger ?**

**- De l'eau je veux bien, merci.**

Il embrassa ma tête et se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine. Je savais que venir voir mon père serait une bonne chose. J'étais aussi rassurée de savoir que je n'étais pas folle en me disant que seul Jasper et Rosalie avaient toujours plus brillé que moi. Charlie revint avec un verre d'eau et des petits gâteaux.

**- Ils sont sans gluten, j'en ai toujours au cas où tu me rendes visite.**

**- Merci papa !**

**- Bon alors, les vacances arrivent non ? Tu as des plans ?**

**- Non, je pense rester tranquille. J'aurais certainement des révisions en plus. Une semaine ça passe vite.**

**- Tu sais quoi faire l'année prochaine ?**

**- Oui, je vais préparer mon concours pour être prof.**

**- C'est bien ma fille. Tu y arriveras.**

**- Je suis motivée !**

**- Je le sais chérie. Tu dînes avec moi ce soir ?**

**- Oh euh non... Edward m'a donné mon après-midi. J'avais trois heures de cours avec lui, il m'a dit de rentrer. Il doit passer vers 20h pour me donner ce que j'ai manqué. Mais une autre fois, promis !**

**- Très bien, ce n'est pas grave. Je compte sur toi.**

**- Viens manger chez moi sinon... disons... vendredi ?**

**- D'accord ! Vendredi après mon service je serai chez toi.**

**- Super ! Je cuisinerai.**

**- Je suis déjà conquis !**

Je lui offris un petit sourire et j'allai me mettre dans ses bras.

**- Je peux rester encore un peu ? Tu avais prévu des choses ?**

**- Non, rien de spécial. Je suis content de t'avoir avec moi.**

Ma tête sur son épaule, je regardai la télé qu'il avait lancée et très vite je me sentis partir. Charlie ne me réveilla que vers 18h, il me proposa de me raccompagner chez moi, ce que j'acceptai volontiers.

**- Nous y voilà ma chérie.**

**- Merci beaucoup papa. À vendredi ?**

**- Oui, je ne louperai pas ça. F****ais attention à toi ma petite Bella.**

**- Promis. Je t'aime papa, merci.**

Je lui plantai un bisou sur la joue avant de sortir de la voiture. Arrivée à mon étage et devant ma porte, je fus prise par l'envie incontrôlable d'aller fouiner chez Edward. Après tout, il m'a donné ses clefs ! Je me décalai alors pour pénétrer dans l'antre de mon voisin. Je posai mes affaires sur le canapé et inspectai le salon.

Il avait pas mal de DVD, de toutes sortes de films. Ils étaient rangés, par genre et par année. Il avait beaucoup de films que je possédais également. Sa télé, un grand écran plat était entourée d'enceintes, j'étais certaine qu'il avait le home cinéma ! Par curiosité toujours, je regardai s'il y avait un film dans son lecteur. Bingo ! Star Wars, le retour du Jedi. C'était mon préféré de la saga... plus jeune, je voulais que mon père accepte d'adopter un Ewok, ces petits ours trop mignons.

Je terminai avec le salon pour me rendre dans la cuisine. J'ouvris tous les tiroirs, tous les placards sans rien trouver d'autre que de la vaisselle, des chips, des cacahuètes, des paquets de gâteaux et du café en dosette, comme quand on va à l'hôtel. Concernant le frigo, je l'ouvris une fois, le refermai puis le rouvris dans l'espoir que par magie, il se soit rempli. Il restait désespérément vide, enfin vide... il y avait des bières, un tube de ketchup, de la mayonnaise et de la moutarde. Voilà ! Son congélateur lui était rempli de plats préparés.

Déprimée par le régime alimentaire de mon professeur de littérature, je me rendis dans la salle de bain. Je fus frappée par la bonne odeur qui y régnait. Comme le reste de l'appartement, c'était propre et bien rangé. Tout était là aussi comme classé. Les shampooings d'un côté, les gels douche de l'autre, rasoir, mousse à raser et après-rasage côte à côte. Il y avait même... _Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? _De la crème hydratante, de l'anti-cerne et de l'anti-ride ! Je ris toute seule et rien que pour le plaisir, j'ouvris sa bouteille de shampooing et de gel douche pour sentir son odeur.

De la salle de bain, je passai à la chambre, je commençais à la connaître un peu. J'allai d'abord voir ses disques. Là aussi, ils étaient classés par genres. Il y avait autant de classique que de pop rock ou autres. J'appuyai sur le bouton play de la chaîne stéréo, une musique douce et lente démarra. Du piano. C'était beau. Je ne connaissais pas cette musique mais elle me plaisait bien. Je la laissai pour continuer mon exploration.

Je me dirigeai vers sa bibliothèque. J'étudiai le classement qu'il avait fait avec ses livres, rangés, par auteur et par genre littéraire. Il avait tout, même un exemplaire de la Bible ! Je fus encore plus étonnée de voir que la dernière étagère de la bibliothèque était occupée par des livres français et en français. Je continuai de passer au crible ses livres pour y découvrir de très vieux bouquins, je le jalousai en trouvant un vieil exemplaire d'orgueil et préjugés. Il en avait plusieurs comme ça, de beaux livres brochés avec une couverture en cuir et les pages jaunies par le temps.

Après avoir passé un temps fou dans sa bibliothèque, je me dirigeai vers son armoire. Pas un vêtement ne dépassait, tout était bien plié et chaque chose avait sa place encore une fois. Il ne possédait pas énormément de vêtements mais il avait ce qu'il fallait, même un smoking. Après avoir refermé son armoire, j'allai regarder les photos qui étaient rangées aux bords des fenêtres.

On le voyait avec sa famille, sur sa moto, sa moto toute seule... je n'avais pas fait attention aux autres photos dans les autres pièces, je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il y en avait. Intriguée, j'allai voir dans le salon après avoir éteint la chaîne hifi et je vis que j'avais complètement loupé les photos. Il y avait une nouvelle photo de lui et de sa Triumph, au côté d'un homme qui lui ressemblait mais qui était trop vieux pour être son père. Je pourrais parier qu'il s'agissait de son grand-père. Je le vis aussi au côté d'Alice, habillé en diplômé, entouré de ses parents, son diplôme de jeune professeur entre les mains.

Une dernière photo eut toute mon attention. Il s'agissait de nous au Lycée. Pour l'anniversaire de Jasper et Rosalie. Je me souvenais de ce jour-là, lors de l'annonce de la photo j'avais tout fait pour être à ses côtés, j'avais réussi et il avait même passé un bras autour de mes épaules. _Il l'avait gardée... _j'étais toujours à regarder cette photo quand mon téléphone sonna. Je sursautai comme une enfant prise en faute. C'était Rosalie.

**- Allô ?**

**- Bella ? Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?**

_Ah bah oui tiens ? Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? _Je repris ma voix normale.

**- Je sais pas. Ça va ?**

**- Oui et toi ? Alice m'a dit que tu n'avais pas été en cours.**

**- Ah oui... bah, je ne me sentais pas bien, j'étais fatiguée alors j'ai séché... Je suis allée voir papa.**

**- Il va bien ?**

**- Oui très bien.**

**- D'accord. Tu veux que je vienne ? Qu'on parle ?**

**- Non, j'aimerais être seule un peu.**

**- Comme tu veux. Tu es sûre de toi ?**

**- Oui. Merci Rosalie.**

**- De rien. Bon, je vais te laisser alors. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais rien fait d'idiot.**

**- Tout va bien. Tu peux être tranquille.**

**- D'accord. Bien, je t'embrasse alors. À très vite.**

**- Oui.**

Je raccrochai et en voyant l'heure, je décidai de retourner chez moi. Je repris mes affaires, vérifiai que je n'avais rien déplacé ou dérangé avant de rejoindre la porte. En ouvrant cette dernière, je percutai le torse d'Edward... _Zut ! Il est en avance ! _Il me regarda surpris, comme pour se demander ce que je fichais ici avant de certainement se souvenir que j'avais ses clefs. Il me sourit.

**- Tu t'échappes ?**

**- Bah... je me suis fait griller là non ?**

**- En beauté oui. Allez, demi-tour soldat ! J'ai des trucs pour toi.**

**- Comment tu serais rentré ? Tu n'as pas de clefs.**

**- Je t'ai donné mes doubles. Je les ai toujours dans mon sac au cas où j'oublie les autres ici. Alors tu as fouiné ?**

**- Non !**

**- Menteuse. Tu rougis. Une bière ?**

**- Non, merci. Je ne veux rien.**

**- Alors ? Qu'as-tu appris ?**

**- Que tu es un maniaque du rangement ! Que ce soit DVD, disques, livres, affaires de toilette ou fringues. Et aussi que tu as une habitude alimentaire désastreuse !**

**- Je t'avais dit de pas compter sur moi pour la bouffe. Eh oui, j'aime le rangement, j'aime quand les choses sont à leur place.**

**- J'ai vu.**

**- C'est tout ?**

**- J'aime bien Star Wars.**

**- T'as même regardé dans mon lecteur DVD ? Je t'obsède à ce point ?**

**- Non ! J'apprends à te connaître. J'aime le retour du Jedi.**

**- Moi aussi, c'est mon favori avec la revanche des Sith.**

**- Je voulais un Ewok moi... Et je ne digère pas le fait qu'Anakin soit Dark Vador.**

**- Parce qu'il est beau gosse ? Pfff ! Moi aussi je voulais un Ewok, je le veux toujours ! Bon, me lance pas sur Star Wars où on y est encore demain.**

**- T'es fan à ce point ?**

**- Oui. Tu m'offres un sabre laser, je suis comme un dingue ! Tu serais mignonne en princesse Leia dans son bikini...**

**- Edward ! Quoi que... tu serais un parfait Jabba le Hutt !**

**- Non, moi je suis Han Solo. Avec tes cheveux tu pourrais être mon pote Chewbacca !**

**- Je préfère être Leia pour le coup. Bon, sinon... c'est quoi le disque dans ta chaîne hifi.**

**- Euh... du classique ?**

**- Oui. Du piano.**

**- Debussy. C'est très... reposant, c'est relaxant, je l'écoute souvent.**

**- J'aime beaucoup aussi. J'ai écouté.**

Il sourit et termina sa bière et prit sa sacoche de cours pour en ressortir ses papiers.

-**Tiens, c'est ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure. Je t'ai fait une photocopie de mon cours. Ça ira ? **

**- C'est parfait merci.**

**- Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas. Mais je te pense suffisamment intelligente pour t'en sortir.**

**- Je devrais effectivement y arriver. Merci Edward. Bon, je vais aller étudier tout ça et j'ai encore un devoir à finir pour toi.**

**- C'est vrai ! Je suis impatient de lire tes deux écrits !**

**- Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçu.**

**- Jamais princesse. Tu manges là ?**

**- Pour que tu m'empoisonnes avec tes trucs ? Non !**

**- Bon tant pis.**

**- Je vais aller travailler. On se voit demain ?**

**- Oui, tu commen****ces à quelle heure ?**

**- 10h.**

**- Ok, tant pis, je t'emmènerai pas.**

Je souris et pris une nouvelle fois mes affaires. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et je lui rendis ses clefs.

**- Merci pour tout Jabba !**

**- Fiche le camp sale bête !**

Je ris et entrai chez moi. Très vite, je mon plongeai dans les cours, je lus ce que j'avais loupé cet après-midi et après mon repas, je commençai ma deuxième analyse sur Jane Eyre. Au moment de me coucher, je ne pus m'empêcher de frapper trois coups contre le répondit en frappant aussi et je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bonne soirée**

**biz**


End file.
